


Loki i prości śmiertelnicy

by smok46



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Marvel Universe, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smok46/pseuds/smok46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiór sytuacji z życia codziennego Avengersów i Lokiego.<br/>Bohaterowie żyją w Wieży Starka, kłócą się, godzą, grają w szachy, śpiewają i wspólnie starają się zrozumieć Lokiego...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie "Локи и простые смертные" Kinuli
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: w tekście pojawiają się przekleństwa.

# Loki i prości śmiertelnicy

### E!

Gdy Tony pierwszy raz widzi przemianę Lokiego, obserwuje go z uwagą. Sprawdza czy wszystko zgadza się ze znanym mu opisem. Znów go obserwuje. Przez pewien czas patrzą na siebie.

Loki z pogardą. Tony z...

W końcu ten ostatni mówi:

\- Bierz!

Loki traci na chwilę orientację w sytuacji i swoją zwykłą pewność siebie.

\- Proszę zabierz książeczkę czekową. To nasz wróg – komentuje ostrożnie, stojący z tyłu Thor.

\- A, więc to przeciwko niemu walczymy?

Bracia kiwają zgodnie głowami.

\- Ale jeśli to kwestia ceny, to może się dogadamy? - nalega Tony.

\- On próbuje mnie kupić, czy co? – oburza się cicho Loki.

\- Bardzo trafnie to określiłeś – zgadza się Tony.

\- To jest… - zamyśla się Loki.

\- Kwestia zasad? – pomaga mu Thor.

\- Tak! To kwestia zasad – zgadza się Loki.

W ten sposób Tony zrozumiał, że nie wszystko na tym świecie można kupić.

### Hmm?

Nagłe zwycięstwo sprawiło, że Loki pojął skutki koszmarnej sytuacji, w której się znalazł.

Od tej pory jest władcą całej planety! Powinien zapewne objechać wszystkie swoje ziemie i spotkać się z poddanymi? Prawdę mówiąc nie zrozumiał niektórych kultur swoich poddanych.

Szczególnie przeraziło go powitanie w Korei. Tradycyjna, świąteczna kolacja wciąż się ruszała, gdy ją podawano.

Jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne było to, że nie miał już z kim walczyć! Thor niespodziewanie poprzysiągł mu wierność, jako nowemu władcy. Jego Ojciec – Odyn, przyjął go jak ulubionego syna, a Tony powiedział, że wieczorem przywiezie nowemu imperatorowi prezent, który rzuci go na kolana.

\- Katastrofa – powiedział Loki, wkładając podróżną pelerynę i zbierając się do drogi.

W ten sposób Loki zrozumiał, że czasami lepiej jest, gdy marzenia się nie spełniają.

W tym samym czasie Thor, Odyn i Tony rozlewali wino ze srebrnych kubków, trzęsąc się od homeryckiego śmiechu.

### RRR

Na jednej ze wspólnych misji Avengersi zmuszeni byli nocować w namiotach.

W środku nocy Stark obudził się od powtarzającego się dźwięku, który wprowadził go w półsenne odrętwienie, na kilka minut redukując jego zainteresowanie światem do minimum. Przez te minuty Tony starał się zrozumieć, kim jest i co się z nim dzieje. W końcu przypomniał sobie, że przecież leży w namiocie wśród śpiących ludzi. Zresztą jego sąsiad po lewej stronie też nie spał.

\- Loki, co ty do cholery robisz? - warknął Tony.

Okazało się, że Loki po prostu obskubywał koc z kłaczków.

„To chińskie koce!” – z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie Stark.

Dźwięk okazał się zatem syntetycznymi, rwącymi się nićmi.

\- Zobacz – pochwalił się Loki, pokazując całkowicie wolny od kłaczków fragment koca.

\- W tej chwili przestań! - odwracając się, nakazał mu szeptem Tony.

W ten sposób Tony zrozumiał, że zakupu sprzętu zawsze trzeba dokonywać osobiście.

### Ej, no!

Niespodziewanie w trakcie negocjacji Tony proponuje Lokiemu butelkę Coli. Jest gorąco, więc Loki tylko trochę się pusząc ostrożnie próbuje…

\- Na Wielkiego Odyna! Cóż to za jad?!

… i w tym samym momencie pluje.

\- No… my wszyscy to tak jakby pijemy – oświadcza obrażony Tony. – My. Prości śmiertelnicy.

\- Zabierz to, naprawdę - Loki podaje mu butelkę, jednocześnie zaciskając usta, przez co zupełnie nie można go zrozumieć.

\- Ależ weź. Weź… Przyda ci się – przekonuje go Stark. – A wiadomo? Może trzeba będzie przeczyścić rury? Albo wywabić rdzę z hełmu…

W tym momencie Loki zastyga zdumiony.

„Niebezpiecznie jest zadzierać z takimi śmiertelnikami” - myśli i już kombinuje jakby tu odwołać swoją destrukcyjną kampanię wojenną bez poniesienia poważniejszych strat.

### YYY

\- Proponuję zatłuc kozła! - mówi Tony, kiedy emocje sięgają zenitu.

Avengersi niewiele myśląc rzucają się na Lokiego i sprawiają mu w ciągu kilku ziemskich sekund, takie lanie, jakiego przez całe życie nie dostał. Nawet od ojca!

Po upływie tychże sekund Tony wrzeszczy, że miał na myśli coś zupełnie innego.

W odpowiedzi Avengersi odwrzaskują, że raczej ciężko inaczej zrozumieć frazę „zatłuc kozła”.

\- Nie byliście w Rosji - oświadcza cicho Tony, rozpoczynając partię domino.*

 

* Zatłuc kozła (забить козла) - potoczna nazwa gry w domino w Rosji.


	2. Chapter 2

### A więc to tak?!

\- Pomyślmy – mówi Stark. - Para pierwszorzędnych zabójców, półbóg, żołnierz, ja…

\- Mam ogromną armię! - przerywa mu Loki.

\- A my mamy Hulka! - oświadcza wesoło Stark.

Twarz Lokiego jest pełna wyrzutu.

\- Nie brano mnie na poważnie w Asgardzie i widzę, że tu jest tak samo! – rzuca ze złością i wynosi się w akompaniamencie zdrowego śmiechu Tony’ego.

\- Jesteś bez serca! – Thor zarzuca pasjansa, którego rozkładał. – Nie mogłeś mu odrobinę podegrać?

\- Mój drogi, półboski przyjacielu! Wybacz mi to, co teraz powiem, ale wygląd twojego brata… Generalnie, statystyczna dziewczynka w różowej sukieneczce wygląda groźniej niż on. Tak więc…

\- Co, tak więc?

\- Tak więc Loki nie wzbudza strachu tylko pragnienie! Pragnienie żeby natychmiast go nakarmić! I Thor zrozumiał, że nie zrozumiał nic nowego…

### AAA!

\- Czekaj, Loki! Czekaj! - wołali Avengersi za Lokim.

\- A żeby ich… - krzyczał Loki, wybiegając z kina z płaczem.

\- Wszystko było inaczej! Wszystko!

\- Loki, zrozum. Potrzebowali przecież antagonisty!

\- Zrobili ze mnie ostatniego gada, nie antagonistę! - grzmiał obrażony Loki.

\- Ale my wiemy, że jesteś w porządku – odpowiadali Avengersi.

\- Tak? A niby jak ja to teraz udowodnię reszcie planety?

\- Loki, dokąd idziesz?! Tylko nie rób głupstw!

\- Nigdzie nie idę. Uspokójcie się… Pójdę, fanfick napiszę - mówił mściwie Loki. - O reżyserze i scenarzyście!

### I niby kim ty jesteś po tym wszystkim?

Loki siedzi na rogu kanapy i patrzy nieobecnie gdzieś w podłogę. Jego oczy dziwnie błyszczą, spojrzenie ma rozkojarzone i do tego jeszcze te podejrzane rumieńce. Hmm…

Stark chodzi po pokoju, jak zwykle całkiem z siebie zadowolony, starając się sprawiać wrażenie zajętego. Uśmiecha się podejrzanie.

Taki widok odsłania się przed Thorem, który przybył właśnie z dyplomatyczną wizytą.

\- Co się tu dzieje? - pyta Tony’ego, zaciągnąwszy go w najdalszy kąt pokoju.

\- Historia! – głośno i patetycznie oświadcza Stark.

\- Mamy wojnę, a ty się bawisz!

\- Nie będzie żadnej wojny. Thor marszczy brwi, mruży oczy, ale te działania wcale nie czynią sytuacji jaśniejszą.

\- Kiedy Loki wypije, zaczyna pleść co popadnie - wyjaśnia Tony.

\- Co?

\- Zdradził mi wszystkie swoje plany już po trzeciej figurze i nie tylko te wojenne, ale i życiowe.

W tym momencie Thor zauważa szklaną deskę szachową, leżącą na stole. Zamiast figur stoją na niej małe kieliszki, napełnione w różnym stopniu. Czarne, którymi widocznie grał Loki, walają się z boku. Puste.

\- Wybaczcie mi – szlocha Loki ze swojego miejsca. – Wybaczcie.

\- Nic się nie stało – z trudem odnajduje się w sytuacji jego brat.

\- I Wy także – dodaje Loki – Wy, jeszcze większe świnie.

W ten sposób Thor zrozumiał, że odmowa przyjęcia pomocy rodzinnego psychologa pięćset lat temu była błędem.

### A niech was…

W pewnym momencie Thor pojmuje, że jego brat znów gości u Starka. Jest w tym coś mrocznego i niebezpiecznego… Niebezpiecznego dla samego Thora.

\- Drogi przyjacielu, co się tu dzieje? - pyta ostrożnie Tony'ego, którego głowa tkwi w domowym minibarku.

\- Mówią, ze pomalowałeś lodówkę na niebiesko – próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę Stark, podzwaniając butelkami.

\- W Asgardzie nie ma lodówek - stwierdza Thor.

\- Nie może być!

Stark pojawia się z malutkimi i drogimi koniakami w cudacznych buteleczkach. Od razu wiadomo, dla kogo są przeznaczone.

\- Czyżby po wczorajszej grze Loki nie zdradził jeszcze wszystkiego o swoim planie ataku? - pyta Thor jak zaczarowany wpatrując się w błyski światła w buteleczkach.

\- Powiedział wszystko o planie napaści – mówi Stark. - Ale praktycznie niczego o waszym wspólnym dzieciństwie, a w szczególności o twoich błędach młodości! To straszliwe zaniedbanie! Czuję się w obowiązku je naprawić.

Tony klepie Thora w ramię i idzie do salonu, gdzie Loki oczekuje go obracając w palcach kieliszki, wyobrażające szachowe figury.

\- Otaczają mnie wrogowie – krzyczy przerażony Thor.

I niech to będzie jego odkryciem dnia.

### A-a-ach!

\- Właśnie tak! Kiedy już przybędziemy, zażądamy uznania naszych praw! - wieści Loki swojej armii.

Jest skupiony i w odpowiednim nastroju. Armia słucha go uważnie, w każdej chwili gotowa rzucić się do boju.

\- Nie będą mogli więcej…

W tym momencie poduszka rzucona gdzieś z boku, zrzuca oratora z trybuny.

Tony, któremu udało się trafić w cel zatacza się ze śmiechu i bije dłońmi o kolana, całą swą postawą wyrażając zachwyt. Thor, w którym jest mniej rezerwy, siedzi na ziemi i zakrywa twarz dłońmi. Jego ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze.

\- W ogóle mnie nie cenicie – mówi karcąco Loki, podnosząc się. – To poniżające. Odmawiam jakichkolwiek negocjacji!

\- Najważniejsze, że popsuliśmy twoją przemowę! - przez śmiech i łzy mówi Stark, mając nadzieję, że nie było to ostatnie publiczne wystąpienie Lokiego.


	3. Chapter 3

### O nie! Nie!

Podczas ucieczki przed słusznym gniewem mścicieli Loki znalazł się w ślepym zaułku. Dosłownie. Ponieważ nie był głupcem, przemienił się w kobietę. Jego wrogowie byli szlachetni i nie skrzywdziliby kogoś słabszego.

Loki okazał się dziwną kobietą. Zmaltretowaną przez wojnę, z ewidentnymi cechami dowódcy i paskudnym charakterem. Niestety sam nie mógł ocenić efektów przemiany, nie miał pod ręką lustra.

W tym momencie w zaułek wbiegł Stark. Widząc zagnaną w kozi róg dziewczynę, gwałtownie wyhamował, zostawiając za sobą głęboką bruzdę w asfalcie.

„Wow” - pomyślał Tony. - „Ale mi się poszczęściło…”

„Oj” – przeraził się Loki. – „Nie o wszystkim pomyślałem!”

„Głupi” - pomyślał Thor, wlatując w zaułek za Tonym. – „Niechby zrzucił chociaż te rogi z hełmu, konspirator niedorobiony!”

Niebawem Tony zrozumiał, że drobiazgi czasem mają ogromne znaczenie!

### O!

\- Chciałem jak najlepiej – krzyczy podduszony przez Thora Loki.

\- Papa jest w śpiączce, mama płacze, brat został zesłany, mostu do jasnej cholery nie ma! Pół Asgardu otumanione, pół populacji Jotunheimu poszło do diabła! To według ciebie jest jak najlepiej?! Najlepiej, dla kogo?!

\- A czego oczekiwałeś? – pyta Stark, pijący herbatkę gdzieś na drugim planie. – Dorastanie jest jak gumka od majtek. Im dalej odciągniesz, tym mocniej uderzy.

W ten sposób Loki zrozumiał, dlaczego Stark nie bierze go na poważnie.

### Mmm

\- Thor, wstawaj…

\- Przed tobą siedzi półbóg. Grzeczniej.

\- E… Drogi Thorze, potrzeba nam…

\- Nie tak poufale.

\- O wielki Thorze, my…

\- Za dużo patosu!

\- Panie, czy nie zechcecie pójść ze mną…

\- Stark!

\- Thor!

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Twego stolarskiego talentu.

Thor unosi się na kanapie, żeby lepiej zrozumieć słowa Tony’ego.

\- Nie zrozumiałem, przyjacielu.

\- Nie rozstajesz się ze swoim młotem nawet w nocy. To na pewno miało jakiś wpływ na twoją umiejętność wbijania gwoździ.

\- Chcesz wbijać zwykłe gwoździe Mjolnirem? Całkiem zwariowałeś?

\- Zwykłe – uśmiecha się Tony, wyciągając pozłacane gwoździe z kieszeni. – Błagam cię!

\- No niech będzie! Gdzie to wbić?

\- A, to jest właśnie najlepsze!

W tym samym czasie skuszony cosplayem Draculi, Loki zmęczył się oczekiwaniem na pierwszą ofiarę i zasnął w wygodnej trumnie zasponsorowanej przez Starka.

### Ojejej!

-Stark, nie daj się oszukać jego miną „ale-ja-nie-wiem-o-co-chodzi”, mówi z goryczą Thor, gdy traci wszystko. – Rzadko kiedy trafia się taki łajdak, niezdolny do współczucia, a czasem nawet do stosownego postępowania. Morderca i mściwy gad!

\- Widzisz- w tym samym momencie mówi do Starka Loki. – A ludzie mi się dziwią, czemu go wygnałem.

\- Po tym wszystkim naprawdę nie rozumiesz, czemu Thor chce cię zabić? – pyta podśmiewając się Stark.

\- Chłopaki, stanęliście w miejscu – Kapitan Ameryka stuka palcami w stół. – Rozdawajcie karty!

\- Stark, zajmij mi pięćdziesiąt sztuk po starej znajomości – prosi cicho Thor. – Ten stary lis całkiem mnie wyczyścił…

Tego dnia Anthony zrozumiał, że w Asgardzie najlepszą zabawą jest doprowadzanie do szału uprzykrzających wielowiekowe życie krewnych

### Gdzie?!

Loki wygląda na tak nieszczęśliwego, że wszyscy od razu przebaczają mu zdradę i utratę thorowego młota. Choć były właściciel młota i tak daje mu półboskiego prztyczka w nos.

\- No i co Loki – śmieje się Stark. – Sauron nie wziął cię do swojej piaskownicy?

Nawet Kapitan Ameryka nie rwie się specjalnie do przywracania sprawiedliwości. Rozumie, że w najbliższych latach cały mściwy potencjał Lokiego zostanie skierowany na Władcę Ciemności.

### Oj!

\- Tony?

\- No?

\- Mam jedno pytanie. Czemu mój brat chodzi w sukience Nataszy?

\- Graliśmy w monopol.

\- I?

\- On przegrał.

\- Aha.

Milczenie. Szelest sukienki.

\- No to mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, eee… Anthony, a Natasza wie o co gracie?

\- Myślisz, że jestem zupełnie szalony żeby omawiać z nią takie rzeczy?

\- To znaczy, że ona nie wie.

\- Tak.

Pełna napięcia cisza. Tupot stóp. Paniczne wrzaski.

\- Loki, pędem! Przebieraj się! Powiedziała, że będzie za pięć minut, a to było dziesięć minut temu! Zdejmuj to! Jak cię zobaczy będziemy zbierać twoje kawałeczki po całym świecie!

Pięć minut wcześniej Natasza zrozumiała, że na tej stancji trzeba zamykać szafy przed wyjściem na klucz.


	4. Chapter 4

### Jasna cholera!

\- Tak. Dziś bierzemy udział w bardzo trudnej i niebezpiecznej misji - mówi do zebranych Stark. – Jak wszyscy wiecie, Sauron jest okrutny i bezlitosny. Musimy sobie wierzyć, jak nigdy. Muszę być pewny każdego z was…

\- A ja nie wierzę Lokiemu – wykrzykuje Kapitan Ameryka gdzieś z szeregu. – Ostatnio wpadł do damskiej toalety.

\- Jak to, Loki? Czemu nic o tym nie wiem? – pyta Stark.

\- Myślałem, że to twój gabinet – odpowiada Loki, opuściwszy głowę.

\- Jak to?! Według jakiej logiki, można było pomylić mój gabinet z damską toaletą?!

\- Na drzwiach napisano „Iron Man”! – zaczyna złościć się Loki.

\- Napisali „Female”! – krzyczy Kapitan.

\- No, co? „Fe” to żelazo, „male” – człowiek! Nie trudno o pomyłkę! – podnosi głos Loki.

\- A niby kto, pisałby rebusami na drzwiach toalety?! – jeszcze głośniej krzyczy Kapitan.

\- Rebusami? – reaguje na znajome słowo Thor.

\- „Female”, oznacza damski. Wejście do damskiej toalety.

\- Już zrozumiałem – ponuro mówi Loki, trąc podbite oko. – W toalecie jednoznacznie mi to wyjaśniono.

W ten sposób Thor zrozumiał, czemu w ciągu całego dzieciństwa Loki ogrywał go w rebusy.

### Coś ty powiedział?!

Wracając z akcji wywiadowczej, Loki zawsze przynosił radosne wieści. Dokładniej, wieści te były radosne tylko dla Starka. Śmieszyło go bowiem wszystko, co mówił Loki. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że śmiech Starka był bardzo zaraźliwy, to każda informacja przyniesiona przez boga psot rozśmieszała Avengersów do łez.

Loki się nie złościł. Już dawno zrozumiał, że nie ma to większego sensu. Drażniło go to jednak nieopisanie.

\- No i co tam? – zapytał Tony, zapobiegliwie trzymając się ręką stołu.

\- Co tam… Źle tam… – powiedział Loki wpatrując się w podłogę i czując na sobie ciężar winy. – Ma pierścienie i młot, jakieś koraliki z maminej kolekcji, różdżkę i zniszczony kompas. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, skąd wziął tyle tego barachła.

\- Młot. To fatalnie – zgodził się Stark.

– Widziałem, co niektórzy potrafią z takim młotem zrobić.

Niektórzy grzecznie odkaszlnęli z boku i popatrzyli z ukosa.

\- Akurat Sauron nie może użyć Mjolnira, przecież jest zaklęty – wzruszył ramionami Loki.

\- Więc po prostu u niego leży? – zapytał z nadzieją Thor.

\- No, nie do końca leży - starał się grać na zwłokę Loki, ale szybko znalazł się w kleszczach silnych rąk.

\- Co on z nim robi?!- nieprzyjemnym głosem zapytał go brat.

\- Łupie nim orzechy.

\- Wiedziałem, że mnie dziś rozweselisz! – zachichotał Stark, łapiąc się stołu.

W ten sposób Avengersi odkryli, że Mjolnirem można rozłupywać nie tylko czaszki.

### To koniec jest!

Minuta mitologicznej prawdy:

Dawniej, uciekając przed zagrożeniem, Loki obierał pewną taktykę: przemieniał się w zwierzę. Zapewne w młodości nie wszystko udawało mu się idealnie. Na przykład, nie potrafił kontrolować płci zwierzęcia, w które się zmieniał.

W ten sposób na świecie pojawił się ośmionogi koń Sleipnir, ogromny wilk Fenrir i straszliwy wąż Jormungand, a Loki odkrył, że połowa mieszkańców Asgardu cierpi na zoofilię.

*

Tony płakał i tarzał się po kanapie ze śmiechu.

\- Stark, to wcale nie jest śmieszne!

\- Hej, wiedziałem, że jesteś mutantem! – płakał Tony. – Ale żeby ośmionogi koń?

\- Stark, wywal tę książkę – krzyczał, czerwieniąc się Loki. – Nie kuś, och nie kuś! Bo jeszcze popełnię jakąś zbrodnię!

Tego dnia Loki zrozumiał, że śmiertelnicy wiedzą o nim więcej, niżby chciał. Znacznie więcej.

### Ach?

Na twarzy Starka maluje się całkowite zrozumienie. Jeszcze chwila i dokona wielkiego odkrycia! To znaczy… dla Lokiego były to sprawy oczywiste, ale żaden człowiek nie powinien o tym wiedzieć.

Sam zrozumie i jeszcze innych nauczy!

I jaka wtedy będzie różnica między prostymi śmiertelnikami i nieprostymi nieśmiertelnymi?

\- Przecież – mamrocze Stark, patrząc ze zdumieniem na Lokiego. W jego głowie układa się cały system wszechświata. – Przecież … To podstawowe…

Loki na chwile błękitnieje i pokrywa się wzorami. Wywiera to na Tonym niewiarygodne wrażenie.

\- A co to? – krzyczy z zapałem, zapominając o odkryciu wszechczasów i wszechświecie w ogóle.

Stark podbiega bliżej, okrąża Lokiego, odbiega.

\- Thor, widziałeś? Co mu się stało? Popatrz, jest błękitny, jak topielec!

W czasie, gdy Thor się odwraca, Loki znów staje się człowiekiem.

\- Gdzie?

\- Twój brat, dopiero co… Loki, co to było?!

Bóg psot, milcząc odwraca się i wychodzi. Przy drzwiach jednak nie wytrzymuje i mściwie dodaje:

\- To wszystko przez to, że wykorzystujesz poduszki niezgodnie z przeznaczeniem!

Ciut później, Tony dowiedział się, że rdzenni mieszkańcy Jotunheimu mają błękitną skórę.

### Ej!

Stark usiłuje ze wszystkim zdążyć, jednak nawet on będąc supermanem, rozumie, że są pewne granice. Jest zmuszony poprosić Nataszę, żeby zajęła się gośćmi z Asgardu, kiedy on ratuje świat.

\- Czemu nie weźmiesz ich ze sobą? – pyta rozumnie Natasza.

\- Widziałaś, jaką Thor obiera strategię w „Cywilizacji”? Nie wezmę go ze sobą na misję!

\- A, Loki?!

Zamiast odpowiedzi Stark rzuca jej długie, wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Weź ich do kawiarni, albo co – proponuje Tony, przed ucieczką z placu boju.

Spotykają się znów późnym wieczorem, kiedy świat jest już ocalony, a Asgardczycy rozweseleni. Stark cały aż świeci się od szczęścia. Natasza zaś, nie tylko nie jest zadowolona, ale na podobieństwo czarnej dziury wchłania w siebie całą radość z okolicy.

\- Co się stało, moja droga? Wyglądasz okropnie!

\- Ci twoi półbogowie, usnęli na kolejce górskiej! – syczy Natasza.

\- O! Co za cios dla narodowej dumy!

\- Za to ocknęli się w kawiarni. Zbili wszystkie naczynia i rozmazali menu po ścianach!

W ten sposób Stark zrozumiał, że to co dla Amerykanów jest super rozrywką, dla Asgardczyków, jest śmiertelnie nudne.


	5. Chapter 5

### Och!

\- Cóż to za nieodpowiedni stosunek do mojego brata?

Thor patrzy jak Tony taszczy wielkie pudło z maleńkimi, kolorowymi kamyczkami.

\- Stosunek naukowy, mój przyjacielu. Naukowy! – poprawia go Stark, ustawiając pudełko cukierków obok maleńkiego, błyszczącego urządzenia. - M&M’S. Wyobraź sobie, że wziąłem je hurtem z sześćdziesięcioprocentową zniżką. Pewnie są przeterminowane.

\- Chodzi mi raczej o to coś z lufą.

\- A! To M&Msometr. Podoba ci się? Robiłem go całą noc! – chwali się Tony, wsypując garściami cukierki do lufy.

\- Całą noc – powtarza z zadumą Thor. – Jeszcze się starałeś, jak przypuszczam…

\- Pozostaje już tylko doczekać się powrotu twojego brata!

\- E, poczekaj! W jakim sensie?! – dopóki Thor dodaje dwa do dwóch, zza zakrętu dobiega dźwięk kroków i przymilny głos Lokiego.

Gdy tylko ten pojawia się z Nataszą pod rękę, od razu obsypuje go grad maleńkich, tęczowych kulek.

*

\- Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że znajdą wspólny język? – usprawiedliwia się Stark, gdy wraz z Thorem uciekają korytarzem przed prawdziwymi, ołowianymi kulami i soczystymi przekleństwami Nataszy.

\- Co zrobimy?! – pyta Thor w biegu.

\- Musimy się ukryć na jakieś… dwa tygodnie?

W ten sposób Thor zrozumiał… Szczerze mówiąc, niczego nie zrozumiał. Nie miał na to czasu.

### Ha!

Stark pierwszy raz prawie dostał w zęby od Thora, gdy ten zastał Lokiego w porwanych ciuchach i zszokowanego. Słowem w rozsypce.

\- To nie ja! – uprzedził go Stark, unosząc ręce.

\- A, kto?

\- Widzisz, Thor… Przyleciał Darth Vader i… Taka sytuacja.

Loki się wzdrygnął.

\- A kim on jest? – zapytał cicho Thor.

\- Nie ważne. Generalnie, przylatuje Vader i mówi twojemu bratu: Loki, jestem twoim ojcem.

Thor się wzdrygnął.

\- Kiedy próbowaliśmy się zorientować, co i jak, przyleciał Sauron i mówi: Vader, jestem twoim ojcem!

\- Rozumiem. A kto przyleciał później?

\- Później już nikt. Więc nie dowiemy się, kim jest ojciec Saurona. Sauron z Vaderem się objęli i poszli sobie...

\- Stark, ale ja pytam, co z Lokim?

\- A, z Lokim? Graliśmy w szachy i napił się jakiegoś hulkowego świństwa. No i wtedy poszedł się poprzytulać do Nataszy.

Godzinę później Odyn, przyjął Nataszę na służbę w Siłach Obronnych Asgardu na półetatu.

### Oj, nie wisz czasem!

Pod wieczór Thor zauważa, że Loki wydaje się dziwnie zadowolony.

\- Loki, co się dzieje? – pyta podejrzliwie, gdy siedząc za stołem sortują papiery Tony’ego

\- Gdzie?

Thor decyduje się nie pytać wprost, lecz wykazać się przebiegłością i poobserwować Lokiego. Rzadko to robi. Zazwyczaj jego dyskretny nadzór szybko wychodzi na jaw.

\- Thor, przerażasz mnie.

\- Czym?

\- Tym idealnie niewinnym spojrzeniem. Mógłbyś się odsunąć na powiedzmy, tak ze trzy metry? Proszę. Czułbym się znacznie spokojniejszy.

Po godzinie pojawia się Tony. Patrzy na cieniutką kupkę przerobionych papierów u Thora i ogromną kupę posortowanych dokumentów, Lokiego. Z zadowoleniem unosi prawą brew. Zza pazuchy wyciąga pudełeczko i pałeczki. Pałeczkami z kolei wyciąga z pudełka coś różowego i błyszczącego. Po to coś, od razu sięga nienaturalnie podekscytowany Loki i w tym samym momencie dostaje po łapach.

\- Uświnisz mi tak wszystkie umowy! – krzyczy Tony. – Odkryj buzię.

Loki posłusznie otwiera usta, gdzie Tony wrzuca to różowo-błyszczące coś.

\- Co to takiego? – pyta oszołomiony Thor.

\- Łosoś! – mgliście wyjaśnia Loki, zajadając się kawałeczkami ryby.

\- Motywacja, Thor. To się nazywa motywacja – mówi z dumą Stark, uspokajająco klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Przez sto lat nie udało wam się zrobić z niego człowieka, a mi wystarczył jeden wieczór. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

W ten sposób Thor dowiedział się, że Loki preferuje łososia.

### Ja wszystko rozumiem, ale nie.

Stark komplementuje wypolerowane rogi Lokiego.

Loki zauważa, że postępowanie Thora jest tego dnia niezwykle przemyślane.

Thor proponuje porozmawiać o nowościach książkowych.

Stark uważa, że to znakomity pomysł.

Loki napomyka, że dopiero co przeczytał książkę, podarowaną przez Starka. Historia bardzo go zainteresowała, jednak ze względu na swoje przekonania, nie zgadza się z morałem wysnutym przez autora.

Thor dziwi się, że Loki ma przekonania.

Następuje pauza, podczas której uczestnicy rozmowy wykonują ostrożne ruchy. Wyjmują z konstrukcji poprzeczne patyczki i umieszczają je na szczycie wieży.

\- A propos, Thor – nagle mówi Anthony. - Od dawna chciałem cię o coś spytać.

\- Zezwalam – mówi Thor, wywlekając poprzeczkę.

\- Kiedy ostatnio odwiedzałeś krewnych?

W tym momencie Loki podskakuje i blednie. Wieża spada na podłogę.

\- Stark, proszę cię po ludzku, daj już spokój z tą historią!

Z tymi słowy, wybiega z pokoju. Jego oczy są czerwone.

\- Słyszałeś? – zauważa Thor, kładąc pierwszą poprzeczkę. - Prosi cię po ludzku.

\- Słyszałem – Stark uśmiecha się skromnie, kładąc drugą poprzeczkę. - Z każdego zrobię człowieka. Wedle uznania - z małpy, z boga, co chcesz.

Tego dnia Tony zrozumiał, jak wyciągać patyczki z konstrukcji, żeby wieża się nie rozsypała.

### Serio?

_Stark i Loki w krzakach:_

\- Kto idzie? – pyta Tony.

\- Z młotem? – uściśla Loki.

\- Z młotem.

\- To Thor – dochodzi do wniosku Loki.

*

_Stark i Thor w krzakach:_

\- Kto idzie? – pyta Tony.

\- Z Rogami na głowie? – niepokoi się Thor.

\- Jeszcze z jakimi!

\- To Loki! – stwierdza z przekonaniem Thor, ale waha się. – A może, to kozioł?

Po krótkiej pauzie, dodaje całkiem niepewnie:

\- A może, to…

\- Tak, jest wiele wariantów – ratuje sytuację Tony.

W ten sposób Tony zrozumiał, że na przeszpiegi lepiej chodzić z Lokim.

*

Specjaliści: Stark wiedział o tym już wcześniej!

Autor: Tak? No to może w ten sposób:

Tego dnia Stark zrozumiał, że w krzakach z Thorem można zrozumieć czym jest Zen, a z Lokim dożyć ranka.

### Przełom!

\- Zapomnieć, zapomnieć… Od młodości, od mych młodych lat jestem sierotą! – śpiewa smutno Loki na dachu starkowego penthousa.

\- Ja ci dam sierotę! Zaraz się doprosisz! – krzyczy Thor, który przypadkowo usłyszał śpiew.

\- To piosenka Harrego Pottera! – krzyczy Loki, ale i tak dostaje po głowie.

\- Jaka znów piosenka?

\- Wstępna.

Tego dnia Loki i Thor się nie zrozumieli.

*

PS:

Autor: To koniec, odchodzę.

Thor (z rozmarzeniem): Gdybyś tylko był śmiertelnikiem…

Loki: Gdzie? Jak? Odejdziesz i wiesz, co oni ze mną zrobią?!

Autor: Ale przecież nie na zawsze. Idę do kina. Musze się dowiedzieć, co się z wami naprawdę stało. Bo już na dobre zaplątałem się w kłamstwach.

Loki: A ja nie chcę wiedzieć, co się z nami tak naprawdę stało.

Stark: Sam jesteś sobie winien!

Thor: On ma rację.

Loki: Wynocha!


	6. Chapter 6

### Aj!

Boli go głowa. Jest mu niedobrze. W rogu, rusza się coś ciemnego. Chce śpiewać i opowiadać głupstwa.

\- Hej, doktorze! Co to za świństwo przygotowałeś? – jęczy Stark z fotela.

\- Sam jeszcze nie wiem – odjękuje w odpowiedzi, doktor Banner.

– Podasz mnie do sądu za próbę zabójstwa?

\- Zgłupiałeś, czy co? Przecież sam chciałem tego spróbować. Oj, mamusiu…

Doktor pełznie z jednego końca pokoju w drugi. Bez szczególnego powodu. Po prostu ma ochotę sobie popełzać.

\- Daj jeszcze – prosi głośno Stark.

\- Ochujałeś? Starczy ci.

Nawet zamroczony, doktor rozumie, że jeszcze jedna kropla tego doświadczalnego świństwa sprawi, że Stark zwariuje raz na zawsze.

\- Ale to nie dla mnie.

\- Tony, czyżbyś miał teściową? Czy może naprzykrzają ci się starzy wrogowie?

\- Dziś wieczorem mamy partyjkę alko-szachów z Lokim.

Doktor patrzy na Tony’ego pytająco.

\- A propos. Możesz przyjść, pośmiejemy się razem.

### Grrr…

Autor: Tor wpada do pokoju zebrań Avengersów i nikogo tam nie zastaje. Nikogo, kogo oczekiwał.

Zamiast tego słyszy wysokie, rozemocjonowane głosy zza dużej kanapy. Ktoś się tam kłóci i za chwilę prawdopodobnie wybuchnie bójka.

Pełen złych przeczuć, Thor podkrada się i zagląda w szparę między kanapą a ścianą.

\- Postawię cię do konta! – krzyczy malutka, sześcioletnia Natasza na malutkiego, pięcioletniego Lokiego.

\- Kobiety nie stawiają po kątach! – krzyczy wcale nie większy Tony, trzęsąc złotą kolekcjonerską figurką.

\- Co tu się dzieje, w imię… Co tu się, dzień w dzień wyrabia?! – krzyczy Thor.

Łapie dzieci na ręce i biegnie, biegnie, biegnie… Sam nie wie dokąd.

Stasiek: Nie rozumiem. Czemu stali się dziećmi?

Autor: Thor, też nie zrozumiał…

Tego dnia dla odmiany nikt, niczego nie zrozumiał.

### Eee?

Doktor patrzy na analizy krwi.

Thor patrzy na doktora.

Natasza próbuje pobić Lokiego.

Tony go broni.

Loki płacze.

Thor zagląda do kojca dla dzieci i pyta groźnie, czemu się kłócą.

\- On oszukuje!

\- Ona się przezywa!

\- Dlatego, że on oszukuje!

\- Dlatego, że ona się przezywa!

\- Trzeba go postawić do kąta!

\- Zaraz oboje pójdziecie do kąta!

Łzy wysychają z twarzyczki Lokiego.

\- Tony nie da mnie postawić do kąta – mówi z przekonaniem.

\- Skąd ten pomysł? – pyta Thor, wciąż się nad nimi pochylając.

\- Bo jest moim bratem.

Thor mruga i patrzy na Tony’ego. Wydaje się, że ten nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- A ja, kim dla ciebie jestem?

\- Nikim!

Laboratorium trzęsie się od krzyków Thora i Lokiego.

\- Już ja ci dam, nikim! Zaraz dostaniesz po tyłku! Powtórz!

\- Ojojoj! Tonyyy! Ratuj!

\- Ach, ty manipulatorze!

Loki zaczyna ryczeć.

Natasza bierze z niego przykład.

Tony też jest gotów się rozpłakać.

Pierwszy nie wytrzymuje doktor Banner.

\- Thor – mówi groźnie.

\- Nie obraź się, ale zaraz sam wsadzę cię do kojca.

W ten sposób Loki zrozumiał, że Thor mimo wszystko nadal chce być jego bratem. A przynajmniej zrozumiałby, gdyby był troszkę starszy.

### Oł?

Po upływie półgodziny Whitman wybiega z boksu krzycząc:

\- Nie mogę tak pracować!

Gdy Jane Foster próbuje go uspokoić, Tony wchodzi do pokoju przesłuchań.

\- Loki, nie psuj nam specjalisty! – mówi do przesłuchiwanego z naganą w głosie.

Tego dnia nie dowiedzieli się, kto spalił połowę Nowego Yorku.

### Oł!

\- Tutaj jest pokój dla gości. Tutaj jest pokój dla szczególnych gości. Tutaj jest pokój dla najbardziej cenionych…

\- Ale z ciebie burżuj, Tony! – krzyczy, zszokowany Thor.

\- I kto to mówi? Widziałem twoją komnatę.

\- Słuchaj, przecież jestem półbogiem! Powinniśmy się czymś wyróżniać, nie?! – oburza się Thor.

\- Zawiść to paskudna ce… - w tym momencie Stark milknie.

Spogląda na detektor ruchu, który trzyma w rękach. Na jego twarzy odmalowuje się zaduma.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Za ścianą ktoś jest.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- Ktoś, kogo nie powinno tam być.

Tony stuka w ścianę.

\- To mój osobisty składzik - wrzeszczy Tony i wywala ukryte drzwi.

\- Założę się o sto dolarów, że siedzi tam… - zaczyna gorączkowo Thor.

\- Loki – kończy Tony.

W opadającym kurzu ukazuje się mu Loki, czytający książkę na malutkiej kanapie ( nic więcej się tam nie zmieściło).

Bóg kłamstw, odkłada książkę, patrzy na przybyłych znad okrągłych okularów, niczym gospodarz.

\- W domu też lubił takie składziki - śmieje się Thor.

\- Co, Loki? – przejmuje pałeczkę Tony. - Bawisz się w cosplay Harry’ego Pottera? Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy odgrywać Hrabiego Draculi!

Tego dnia Loki zrozumiał, że nigdy nie dadzą mu doczytać „Eddy Starszej”.

### Ach…

\- Nikt nas do tego nie przygotował – mówi smutno Natasza, ściskając w dłoni miotłę. – Uczyli się bić, Uczyli jak przeżyć… Ale sprzątać?! Po co mi ją w ogóle dałeś?!

\- To taki żarcik – mówi flegmatycznie Tony.

Chce coś dodać, ale szelest dziesiątków skrzydeł przerywa jego przeprosiny.

\- Loki, dałem ci tylko jedną sowę! – krzyczy Tony, obserwując jak po jego domu lata mnóstwo wielkich ptaków.

\- Jestem dziś czarodziejem, czyż nie? - pyta głos Lokiego, który materializuje się w eleganckiej pelerynie z różdżką w rękach.

Jedno machnięcie i z jednej lecącej sowy, robią się dwie.

W ten sposób Tony zrozumiał, że jego żart się nie udał.


	7. Chapter 7

### Omm…

\- Skąd się wziął ten kaganiec? – Natasza wskazuje na ponurego, zniewolonego Lokiego.

\- Stark znalazł – odpowiada Thor, przyglądając się Lokiemu.

Wygląda jak rozradowany idiota.

\- Kiedy mu się to udało? W ciągu pięciu minut? Czy on ma skład takich kagańców?

\- A kto go wie? Jest geniuszem.

Stark jest sobą zachwycony i jest mu bardzo miło.

\- No… dobrze. Mam drugie pytanie, co to za dziwny dźwięk?

Avengersi milkną i słyszą rytmiczne cmokanie. Ewidentnie dobiega z kagańca.

\- E… - mówi Stark, jakby, dopiero co, coś sobie przypomniał. Usiłuje powstrzymać śmiech. – Z drugiej strony umieściłem mu smoczek, żeby się nie nudził.

Dźwięk milknie. Loki patrzy z nienawiścią na Starka. Po chwili dźwięk powraca.

W ten sposób, Avengersi zrozumieli, że dzieckiem można być zarówno mając trzydzieści lat, jak i trzy tysiące.

### О_О

Miejsce: Penthouse Starka

Czas: Mniej-więcej po wydarzeniach z „Avengersów”.

 

\- Dzisiaj na tapecie… Loki – oświadcza Thor, gapiąc się na karteczkę z tekstem.

\- Kto by pomyślał! - warczą Avengersi, siedzący kołem.

\- Taaak, a więc… Odyn zaakceptował plan wychowawczej gry z podziałem na role.

Stark śmieje się nerwowo.

\- Zgodnie z planem, Loki będzie naszym synem. Dokładniej synem dla jednych, a dla innych bratem…

\- Co? – dziwi się Czarna Wdowa.

\- Tak, Loki będzie naszym synem, a my jego rodziną.

\- I Odyn to zaakceptował? – pyta Stark.

\- Tak, a co?

\- Nie, nic. Ja tak tylko. Kontynuuj.

\- Będziemy mieszkać u ciebie.

\- Niby, czemu? – Stark podskakuje ze zdenerwowania na krześle. – Nie chcę was tutaj!

\- Zgódź się Stark. I tak siedzimy u ciebie całą dobę! – pragmatycznie, zauważa Kapitan Ameryka.

\- Więc zacznę pobierać od was czynsz!

\- Od rodziny? No, wiesz co…

\- Hej! Słuchajcie, co dalej – przerywa im Thor. – Ojcem Lokiego będzie Hulk.

\- Czemu, Hulk? – pytają chórem Avengersi.

\- Dziecko powinno mieć autorytet. Żeby wiedziało, że obok jest ojciec z silną ręką. Zaskórzy, to dostanie. Idziemy dalej… Kapitan Ameryka będzie dziadkiem.

\- Thor, zaraz dostaniesz! – cicho oświadcza Kapitan.

\- Będziesz mu opowiadać, jak to kiedyś było dobrze i jacy to ludzie byli pełni idealizmu. No i tym podobne. Czarna Wdowa…

\- Obecna – ponuro odzywa się Natasza.

\- Będziesz wredną siostrą.

\- Co takiego?!

\- Będziesz donosić ojcu, czy Loki nie poszedł znów się włóczyć po różnych światach.

\- A – uśmiecha się Natasza. – Jeśli tak, to bardzo proszę!

\- Albo dziadkowi. Albo mi. Najlepiej mi. Mam młot i doświadczenie w pracy z obiektem.

\- Już my wiemy, jakie masz doświadczenie – mówi bardzo cicho Stark, tak że słyszy go tylko doktor Banner.

Śmieją się.

\- Stark! – głośno mówi Thor.

\- Nic nie mówiłem! – wzdryga się Tony.

\- Jesteście z doktorem, jak bracia… Będziesz wujkiem, Lokiego. Bardzo wrednym wujkiem. Rozumiesz? Zresztą, wychodzi na to, że nie musisz robić nic nowego. Tylko nie próbuj znów, go spić, dobrze?

\- Mam tylko jedno pytanie – mówi Stark. – Z jakiego powodu cała rodzina gnieździ się u wujka?

\- Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś w Rosji – mówi Natasza.

\- A ja, kim będę? – nie wytrzymuje Hawkeye.

\- A ty… - Thor kartkuje brudnopis, ale nie znajduje Hawkeya.

– A ty… będziesz adoratorem siostry Lokiego. A on będzie jej przed tobą bronić, jak na dobrego brata przystało.

\- Zwariować można. Dzięki, Thor.

\- Nie ma za co – szczerze mówi Thor, nie zauważywszy sarkazmu.

\- A ty, kim będziesz? – pyta Kapitan Ameryka.

\- Tym, kim wcześniej.

\- A Fury?

\- Tylko nie mów, że będzie z nami mieszkać! - oburza się Tony.

\- Fury, będzie sąsiadem.

\- A ja mam takie pytanie – podnosi rękę Natasza. – Czy nasz chłopczyk będzie mieć mamę?

Thor drapie się po głowie, myśli i stwierdza:

\- O to, trzeba zapytać jego taty.

W ten sposób doktor Banner zrozumiał, że trzeba będzie zrobić coś ze swoim życiem osobistym.

### -__-

W równoległym wszechświecie:

\- Bracie! – krzyczy basem Loki, biegając po sali tronowej. – Bracie! Gdzie on się znów podział?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć? – wzrusza ramionami, Odyn.

\- Cały dzień go szukam.

\- Nie wiem! Powiedział, ze idzie w gości do jakiegoś kolegi.

\- Co takiego? Beze mnie? I do jakiego jeszcze kolegi?!

\- Do jakiegoś Waldemara, albo Tony’ego? Nie zwróciłem uwagi.

\- A czemu nie zabrał mnie ze sobą?

\- Mnie się pytasz?

Od tego właśnie zaczęła się wojna.

### -_0

Thor jest przestraszony i przybity. Ma rozbiegane oczy, ale uparcie dąży do celu.

\- Kładź się!

\- Gdzie? – Lokiego bardziej przeraża jego ostre spojrzenie niż rozkaz.

\- Przemień się w kobyłę!

\- Thor, zwariowałeś?

\- Ojciec powiedział, że potrzebuje konia…

Do gościnnego pokoju zagląda Stark, aby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Przywołał go tu rozdzierający duszę krzyk.

\- Thor, prochu to ty raczej nie wymyślisz! – wrzeszczy Loki. – Sam zaraz zmienisz się w konia, jeśli nie zaczniesz się zachowywać normalnie!

\- Co się stało, panowie? – pyta Tony.

\- Stark, ratuj mnie!

\- Tatuś prosił, żeby rozmnożyć Lokiego z jakimś dobrym wierzchowcem. W ramach kary za Ziemię. Potrzebuje dobrego konia. Dużego i żeby miał dużo kopyt…

\- Nie sądzę, że Loki może urodzić duże konie – poważnie oświadcza Stark. – On sam nie jest zbyt masywny. Spytaj Hulka, on to potwierdzi.

\- Myślę, że jeśli Loki użyje magii…

\- Idioci! Magii? Ni chuja! Całkiem powariowaliście?

-Tak. W ten sposób może się udać – zgadza się z Thorem, Stark. – To ja też poproszę parkę!

\- Zwariowali! – Loki jest naprawdę przestraszony. – Nie zmusicie mnie!

\- To naprawdę dobry pomysł! – kontynuuje Stark. – Niech lepiej rodzi konie, niż plany.

W tym momencie, Loki strasznie się awanturując i machając rękami, wybiega z pokoju. Pozostawia bohaterów samych. Bohaterowie patrzą na siebie w zadumie, po czym wybuchają śmiechem.

Tego dnia Tony zrozumiał, że Thor może ściemniać z poważną miną.

### 0_-

Koniec pierwszych Avengersów:

\- Nie rozumiem tylko jednego – mówi doktor Banner, gdy żegnają się z Tonym i Lokim – Czemu wszyscy nazywacie tesseraktem zwykłą kostkę? Wygląda jak zwykły, świecący sześcian.

\- Nie rób z siebie Hulka - wzdycha Tony. – Jak mógłbyś ze swoim trójwymiarowym mózgiem wyobrazić sobie czterowymiarowy tesserakt? Sam pomyśl.

*

Koniec drugich Avengersów:

\- Nadal nie rozumiem – mówi doktor, gdy wśród ruin odprawiają w siną dal Thora, Lokiego i Saurona. – Czemu nazywacie go penteraktem?

\- Hulk, nie zaczynaj odnowa! Mówiliśmy już o tym, że nasz ograniczony umysł nie jest w stanie…

\- Tony, wyjaśnij proszę mi głupiemu, czemu ten tajemniczy przyrząd przypomina męski członek?

\- A, to już całkiem inne pytanie.

Tego dnia Hulk i Tony przemyśleli problem i doszli do wniosku, że nie warto zagłębiać się w filozofii.

### х_х

Nasłuchawszy się rad od wielbicieli, Loki ogłosił Avengersom, że chciałby zostać dyrektorem jakieś szkoły. Najlepiej elitarnej, ale w skrajnym przypadku zadowoli się maleńką, wiejską szkółką.

\- Tylko, żeby toaleta nie znajdowała się na podwórku – zakończył przemowę.

Siedzący wokół niego Avengersi, długo milczeli. Pierwsza nie wytrzymała Wdowa i zatoczyła się ze śmiechu.

\- Loki – powiedział Thor ze współczuciem, przekrzykując śmiech. – Najpierw sam zdobyłbyś średnie wykształcenie.

\- Zdaje się, że zapomniałeś, co było, kiedy usiłowałeś zostać dyrektorem Ziemi – powiedział Tony z uśmiechem. – Tylko pomyśl, co zrobią z tobą dzieci, skoro ludzie cię wykończyli.

Tego dnia Loki zrozumiał, że wcale nie jest aż tak nieśmiertelny, jak mu się wydawało.


	8. Chapter 8

### Koń w płaszczu

_Alternatywny wszechświat:_

Pokonawszy miliony lat świetlnych, Loki nie trafia do sekretnej, amerykańskiej bazy, lecz do brudnej kałuży. Ląduje w glinie, obok przechylonego płota.

Pierwszy człowiek, którego spotyka na swojej drodze, mówi, że nazywa się Kuźmicz. Nie wysłuchawszy do końca Lokiego, od razu zgadza się na wszystko, jednak pod pewnym warunkiem. Loki musi się z nim napić i pójść na polowanie.

W rozmowie Kuźmicz pieszczotliwie nazywa Lokiego kozłem. Na pytanie, czemu kozłem, odpowiada:

\- A widziałeś to coś na swojej głowie?

Zwerbowany Kuźmicz służy Lokiemu wiernie, jednak jego wiedza i umiejętności prowokują dziwne myśli.

Po kilku dniach Loki zaczyna rozumieć, że nie nadaje się do realizacji jego planu. I zaczyna panikować, oczekując kary od swoich zleceniodawców.

Nauczony doświadczeniem Kuźmicz, widząc co się dzieje, zabiera Lokiego do ogrodu zen. Po niedawnym deszczu przypomina on raczej zwykłe błoto. Płaszcz Lokiego jest całkowicie zniszczony, ale jest mu wszystko jedno.

Tego wieczora spijają się jak świnie.

Po trzech miesiącach Loki staje się nałogowym pijakiem. Kuźmicz dostaje premię w wysokości dwustu rubli.

Szczerze mówiąc, w tym miejscu zakończyła się historia Avengersów. Nie zdążyła nawet się rozpocząć...

### Jeleń w kagańcu

\- Nie mogę tylko zrozumieć jednego – mówi z zachwytem Tony do związanego Lokiego.

\- Mmm? – pyta Loki przez kaganiec.

\- Cóż… W trakcie całego najazdu dostawałeś dosłownie od każdego. Gdy tylko zszedłeś na Ziemię, od razu oberwałeś też od pierwszego przechodnia! Ale mimo to, udawało trzymać wszystkich w strasznym napięciu i jeszcze im oddawać!

Spojrzenie Lokiego staje się ponure.

\- Jak ci się to udaje?

Loki jest zmuszony milczeć, ale wychodzi mu to wspaniale.

\- No dobrze – mówi, przemyślawszy to Stark. – Jestem gotów uznać cię za geniusza.

Tego dnia, Loki zrozumiał, czym są łzy szczęścia.

### Filantrop w barze

_Minutka kinematograficznej prawdy:_

\- Nie masz chęci się napić? – pyta Tony, gdy spotykają się z Lokim w jego penthousie.

Widać, że Loki się denerwuje, choć nadal usiłuje wyglądać na pewnego siebie.

\- A mam – stwierdza chamsko Loki.

Stark się tego nie spodziewał! Problem polega na tym, że w barze jest tylko jedna czysta szklanka. Jakoś tak głupio proponować bóstwu, nawet takiemu nadętemu, brudną szklankę. Dlatego Tony wyjaśnia sytuację.

\- Oj tam, jaki masz problem?! – mówi Loki, zabierając martini z rąk gospodarza i żłopie prosto z butelki.

\- Twój brat rozpłaszczy mnie za to swoim młotem – bardzo cicho mówi Stark, patrząc jak płyn znika w gardle Lokiego.

– Skąd ten zapał?

\- Jakbyś nie widział filmu! – mówi Psotnik, oddając pustą butelkę. - Mam jeszcze spotkanie z Hulkiem.

W tym dniu Stark zrozumiał, że pijani bogowie wcale nie śpiewają lepiej od pijanych śmiertelników.

### Słoń w składzie porcelany

Wchodząc do swojego laboratorium, Stark z przerażeniem stwierdza, że spod stołu sterczą dwa tyłki. Jeden zielony, a drugi w płaszczu.

\- Co się tu wyrabia, do jasnej cholery?! – wrzeszczy Tony.

\- Róg z hełmu Lokiego, gdzieś się potoczył – odpowiada Hulk, pełznąc po podłodze i demolując laboratorium.

\- Przestańcie natychmiast! – krzyczy przerażony Stark, obserwując jak przewraca się stół z projektami nowej zbroi.

\- Trzeba go znaleźć. Dostałem go od ojca! – dobiega gdzieś z okolic mini-reaktora jądrowego.

\- Jak on w ogóle mógł się gdzieś potoczyć? Taki krzywy?

\- Też się zdziwiliśmy…

\- Co wy tu w ogóle robicie?

Loki wypełza z głębin laboratorium i zauważa, że Stark jakoś dziwnie się zachowuje. Macha rękami i w ogóle, jest bardzo ekspresyjny.

\- Mógłbyś nam pomóc, co? – prosi zakurzony Loki, mrugając smutnymi oczętami.

\- Ty… Wy… - Stark się poddaje. – A, chrzanić to.

Klęka razem z nimi.

\- Dzięki, przyjacielu – szlocha Loki i znów znika. – Tylko nie mów Thorowi, dobrze?

Tego dnia Hulk zrozumiał, że nic nie łączy tak, jak wspólna sprawa.

### Barany w sadzawce

Głowy Starka, Thora, Hulka, Kapitana Ameryki i Lokiego, sterczą nad wodą w saunie. Bóg psot, ma na głowie hełm.

-Loki, a po co ci hełm w saunie? – pyta, Kapitan Ameryka.

\- Dba o fryzurę – mówi Stark, złośliwie.

Loki zbywa to milczeniem, ale rozmowa toczy się dalej.

\- A nie zardzewieje?

\- Nie, dałem mu Colę.

\- Loki, uważaj. Zdejmij go, kiedy pójdziesz się kąpać nad rzekę. Pociągnie cię na dno.

\- Na randkę też w tym nie idź. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, dlaczego?

\- W lesie też go zdejmuj. Nie ochroni cię przed wilkami, a tylko będzie się zaczepiać o wszystko.

\- Loooki! Jestem ojcem twego hełmu.

\- Kapitanie Amerykooo, jesteś starym durniem!

\- Chłopaki, jesteście potworni – syczy ze złością, Loki.

\- Rzekł człowiek z marsjańską aparaturą na głowie.

\- Loki – mówi Hulk i wszyscy milkną. – Daj potrzymać!

Psotnik ściąga hełm i wkłada w zielone ręce.

\- Oczywiście, nikomu go nie daję… Ale tobie trudno odmówić – mówi cicho Loki.

W ten sposób Avengersi zrozumieli, że Lokiemu nie brak zdrowego rozsądku.

### Wrony na dachu

\- No, więc… Jeśli teraz wam już wszystko jedno, – mówi zwyciężony – może dacie, choć przepłukać gardło.

\- Przecież już ci proponowałem – oburza się Tony.

\- Wtedy byłem w pracy! – odpowiada, Loki.

\- A ja, może nie?

\- Ja traktuję swoją pracę poważnie. Nie to, co niektórzy!

\- Jest za młody na picie! – krzyczy Thor.

\- Nie, nie jestem! – odkrzykuje, Loki.

\- Dajcie mu się napić – woła Kapitan Ameryka. – Inaczej nigdy się nie zamknie.

\- Ach, czyli nie jesteś za młody? Idziemy! Spytamy papy! – wrzeszczy Thor.

Zresztą, kiedy już przybyli do papy, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie poruszyli tego problemu w dyskusji.

### Cztery metry

\- Stark, co to kurwa jest?! – krzyczeli Avengersi.

Razem z nimi krzyczał Loki, tym razem był z nimi w pełni solidarny.

\- Może dacie mi w końcu popracować? – pytał Tony z niezadowoleniem, odrywając się od swoich spawalniczo-naukowych spraw. - Minęło trzy miesiące od zakończenia tej historii, a ja nie pamiętam dnia, w którym nie widziałbym waszych gęb!

-Kurwa, co to coś tu robi? – wykłócali się dalej Avengersi i Loki, wskazując na okno palcami, włócznią, tarczą i łukiem.

\- Niepokoi mnie jeszcze to, że nigdy nie zdejmujecie kostiumów! Oczywiście rozumiem, że jest z nami Loki… Przez to nikt nie może się odprężyć, ale umawialiśmy się, że będziemy żyć, jak normalni ludzie!

\- Stark, jak to rozumieć? – ze wzrastająca paniką, krzyczeli bohaterowie.

\- Kiedy mówiłem „żyć jak normalni ludzie”, miałem na myśli, życie osobno, a nie mieszkanie u mnie.

\- Stark, co te stwory robią na twoim dachu?

Spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył latające w kółko żmije na smyczach.

\- Żyją sobie – odpowiedział Stark. – Co za różnica, ile ma się pasożytów? Spacerują.

\- Po kiego czorta? – wołał Kapitan.

\- A co, powinienem je wsadzić do piwnicy? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?

\- Jak to się stało, w ogóle? Skąd się wzięły? Dlaczego?

\- Skąd, skąd… Kupiłem. Była przecena na pięćdziesiąt procent. Jaki idiota przepuści taką okazję?

Tego dnia, Avengersi dowiedzieli się, że Loki potrafi pluć wodą na cztery metry. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia.

### Kilka dni

_Na żółtych papierach:_

\- Loki - mówi Thor. – Zostań królem Ziemi.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – nie dowierza mu Loki.

\- Ludzie bardzo cię proszą.

\- Niby, czemu?

\- Bo się im podobasz. Uważają, ze jesteś miły.

*

Loki tak się ucieszył, że aż się popłakał.

W drugim dniu jego rządów do Ziemi podleciało kilka statków kosmicznych. Wśród nich znajdowały się: bardzo głodny Lex, bardzo zajęty swoimi problemami Enterprise, nie wiedzieć czemu Gwiazda Śmierci, sześcienny statek Borg i ktoś z uniwersum Warhammera.

Bóg psot, jako najważniejszy na całej planecie musiał wziąć za nią odpowiedzialność.

*

W tym miejscu potrzebne są jakieś wnioski. Uwierzcie, że Loki wyciągnął je dla siebie. Wymęczony tymi wydarzeniami nie rozmawiał z bratem przez ponad miesiąc.

### Rozmiar C.

Więc, chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, że Lokiego nie zawsze krzywdzono i obrażano. Czasami to on obrażał innych.

Na przykład, pewnego razu, gdy Stark doprowadził go do białej gorączki, Loki nagle zrozumiał, że nie ma znaczenia jak bardzo zachwycają go filantropi. Zemsta, to jego obowiązek!

*

Stark wchodzi do pokoju, sącząc kawę z wielkiej filiżanki. Widzi Lokiego, zaczyna się dławić i wylewa na siebie połowę jej zawartości. Trudno mu się dziwić.

Loki siedzi przy stole w swoim hełmie i eleganckiej sukni. Ma wspaniałe piersi i gustowny makijaż. Generalnie Loki jest cudowną kobietą, choć rogi psują nieco ten wizerunek.

\- Cholera! Loki, czemu… Coś ty zrobił?!

\- Cóż… – odpowiada Loki seksownym, kobiecym głosem – Potrafię się przemieniać.

\- Ja pierdolę! – krzyczy Tony, wymachując filiżanką i wylewając resztki kawy.

Usiłuje się odwrócić, jednak nie może oderwać wzroku od kształtów Lokiego

\- Niech cię diabli porwą, Loki! Niech cię diabli!

\- Nie podobam ci się? – pyta Lady-Loki.

\- Właśnie w tym problem! – mówi Stark przez zęby. – Właśnie w tym problem, że cały mi się podobasz!

*

Gdy Stark, w końcu się opanował, wyszedł klnąc pod nosem. Nie wiedzieć, czemu wreszcie zrozumiał Thora.

Tego dnia Natasza dowiedziała się, że latem w modzie będą głębokie dekolty.


	9. w którym poznajemy wreszcie Sleipnira

### Ogień i lód

Loki i Kapitan Ameryka się pobili.

Ten ostatni pogiął pierwszemu rogi, swoją tarczą. W odwecie Loki, powyginał wspomnianą tarczę drągiem z grafenu, podwędzonym z magazynu. Właśnie na kradzieży drąga, Kapitan przyłapał boga psot. Fakt, że każdy z nich był skrajnie niezadowolony.

\- Dość, dzieci – powiedział Stark, pogryzając suchara. – Nie zabieramy was na kebaba.

\- To on zaczął! – krzyknął Loki.

\- Bardzo wątpię.

\- On mi dokuczał!– warknął Kapitan. – Zaszyjcie mu w końcu usta!

\- Steve, koleś… Zdaje się, że nie jesteś już małym chłopcem. Powinieneś rozumieć, że na dziewczynki podnoszą ręce tylko padalce. Czego by one nie wygadywały.

Loki i Steve, stawali się coraz bardziej ponurzy, choć jak się zdawało bardziej już się nie dało.

\- Dawaj rękę - Stark nadal próbował rozwiązać problem. – Nawet nie wspominam o tarczy! A ty, Loki? Po co ci ta ogromna pałka? Chcesz nią zbić Rogersa? Proszę, wsadź ją w ziemię i zrób z nią, to co powinieneś.

\- Masz na myśli striptiz?

\- A oprócz tego, coś jeszcze umiesz? A propos chłopaki, jeszcze raz zobaczę was w moim składziku, to będziecie sprzątać całą wieżę.

Tego dnia Tony zrozumiał, że Rogers i Laufeyson potrafią działać razem.

### Szybkość na wysokość

\- Mamusiu!

Avengersi oglądają się na dźwięk głosu, dobiegający zza okna i zaczynają panicznie wrzeszczeć.

Po pierwsze, są lekko przestraszeni widokiem ośmionogiego konia, stojącego na gzymsie.

Po drugie, przeraża ich myśl, że gdzieś w pokoju znajduje się hipotetyczna „mamusia”.

-Co tam? – spokojnie pyta Loki, podczas gdy Avengersi odpełzają w drugi koniec pokoju.

Loki otwiera okno i wygląda.

\- Mamusiu, daj mi kieszonkowe! – mówi koń. Chcieliśmy z Kelpie* pójść do klubu, a ja nie mam ani grosza.

\- A nie chodziłeś do dziadka?

\- Co ty, nie znasz dziadka? Kiedy mnie widzi, od razu zaczyna rechotać – stwierdza koń. – I to w najlepszym wypadku. W najgorszym wije się ze śmiechu na podłodze.

\- Dobrze – mówi Loki, wyciągając z hełmu portmonetkę. – Dawaj kopyto.

Sleipnir wyciąga trzy kopytka, ale od razu dostaje po dwóch zbędnych.

\- Dzięki, matko – krzyczy wesoło, otrzymawszy pieniądze i odbiega.

Loki odwraca się do zszokowanych Avengersów.

\- To prawda?! – krzyczy z podłogi, Thor.

\- Czemu on nazywa cię matką? – wrzeszczy Natasza.

\- I czemu, jakby nigdy nic, puszczasz go do nocnych klubów?! - woła Stark. – To może być brzemienne w skutkach.

\- To wszystko, co cię zaniepokoiło? – dogryza Starkowi, Thor.

\- Oczywiście to, że mały przyjaźni się z Kelpie… - Stark się zamyśla. – Twój krewniak wpadł w złe towarzystwo.

A propos, tego dnia, Thor dowiedział się, że ma bratanka.

 

*Kelpie (według Wikipedii) - w folklorze celtyckim, występuje jako nadnaturalny wodny koń, zmieniający kształty, nawiedzający szkockie jeziora i rzeki. Przez Skandynawów zwany Bäckahästen, był jedną z transformacji wodnego ducha o kształcie człowieka, zwanego Nix. Często opisywany jest jako majestatyczny biały koń, który pojawia się niedaleko rzek, najczęściej podczas mglistej pogody.

### Siła przyspieszenia:

_W smutku i w żalu:_

Thor, Loki, Stark i Sleipnir, siedzą na kanapie w pokoju gościnnym. Wszyscy są smutni jak jeden mąż.

Z Thorem sprawa jest jasna. Czuje się zaskoczony, rozbity i zdruzgotany.

Loki po rozmowie z Thorem, czuje się chory i potłuczony.

Stark po rozmowie z Odynem, czuje się jak ostatni nieudacznik.

Sleipnir patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

\- Mamo – mówi z zadumą. – Czemu doktor Banner, gdy na mnie patrzy, za każdym razem wspomina jakiś Czarnobyl? To nie jest czasem mój ojciec?

Loki ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, żeby tylko nie widzieć znaczącego spojrzenia Thora.

\- Thor, może porozmawiasz z ojcem? – jeszcze raz pyta Stark. - Z pieniędzmi nie będzie problemu!

\- Coś się przyczepił? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że to jego koń – syczy Thor. – I w ogóle do wczoraj nie wiedziałem, że jest na świecie!

\- Załatwię mu za to taki tabun, że… – kontynuuje Stark.

\- Dość – gromkim głosem oświadcza Loki, stukając pięścią po kolanie.

\- Patrzcie, jaki szlachetny! Akurat! – marudzi Stark.

\- Wystarczy tych targów! – stwierdza ze złością Loki. – To w końcu mój syn.

\- To, co z tym Czarnobylem? – pyta Sleipnir.

Tego dnia Sleipnir dowiedział się, że Czarnobyl… Zresztą, to już całkiem inna historia.

### Fakt historyczny.

Avengersi wybierają się na piknik.

\- Gdzie się znów podział ten rogaty diabeł? – krzyczy Natasza. – Potrzebuję jego hełmu, nie mam gdzie wsadzić zakąski.

\- Jak to, nie masz gdzie? – wykrzykuje Stark z osłupiałym wzrokiem. – Dałem ci przecież cały furgon.

\- A Hulka nie wziąłeś pod uwagę, prawda? I jeszcze mienisz się jego przyjacielem?

\- Aha… Tak. Oczywiście hełm ocali nas od braku miejsca?

\- A gdzie się podziewa Loki, kiedy jest najbardziej potrzebny? Sleipi!

\- Hm? – odzywa się koń i w tym samym momencie rozlega się tupot wielu kopyt.

Sleipnir biegnie sprawdzić, o co chodzi.

\- Gdzie twoja mama?

\- Coś czyta – odpowiada.

\- Co on znów czyta?! Już wieczór, a my znów się z niczym nie wyrabiamy!

\- Jakąś tam „Eddę Straszną” – mówi Sleipnir.

W tym samym momencie z góry, niczym diabeł z pudełka, wyskakuje na niego Loki. Zaczyna szarpać konika za uszy, krzycząc głośno:

\- Ja ci dam „Eddę Straszną”! Nie pójdziesz na żadne pikniki pasożycie, póki nie nauczysz się całej historii od a do z!

Tego dnia zszokowani Avengersi zrozumieli, że lepiej nie zadzierać z Lokim. Fakt, że rano szczęśliwie o tym zapomnieli.

### Jeden do ośmiu

Ogólnie ze wszystkich mieszkańców wieży Starka, Tony nie chciałby wypędzić nikogo. Jednak trzech z nich, mógł obserwować nieustannie.

Hulk go nie drażnił, i w ogóle było mu z nim wesoło.

Nad Lokim można było się nieustannie pastwić i za każdym razem czerpać przyjemność z jego niespotykanych reakcji na niespodzianki.

A na Sleipnira, Tony patrzył wzrokiem tak pełnym miłości, że koń zaczął się go bać.

*

\- Mamuś – mówi Sleipnir Lokiemu, kiedy zostają sami. – Popatrz, co mi podarował Tony!

I pokazuje uzdę wyszywaną złotymi nićmi i inkrustowaną brylantami. Loki wybałusza oczy.

\- Co powinienem teraz zrobić? Jak się zachować? Powinienem podarować mu coś w zamian?

\- Pieprzony koniokrad – syczy Loki. Zabiera uzdę i idzie wyjaśnić sytuację.

\- Iron Manie, wyłaź! Wiem, że mnie słyszysz!

\- Teraz rozumiem, czemu wszyscy w Asgardzie są tacy sprytni – mówi Tony, wychodząc zza rogu. – Takie gadżety, takie konie! Każdy stałby się koniokradem!

\- On należy do mojego ojca. Pogódź się z tym wreszcie.

\- O ojcostwo i macierzyństwo moglibyśmy się jeszcze długo spierać. A propos, Sleipnirku?

\- Co? – odzywa się koń.

\- Pytałeś mamusi, jak pojawiłeś się na świecie?

\- Stark, zamknij jadaczkę – groźnie syczy Loki.

\- Bocian mnie przyniósł – mówi z przekonaniem Sleipnir.

\- A nie pytałeś, ile łap miał ten bocian?

Loki zaczyna dusić Starka. Stark robi krok w bok. Loki wylatuje do korytarza. Szklane drzwi za jego plecami się zamykają.

\- Zawsze będziesz się na to nabierać? – pyta Tony, pokazując mu język przez szybę.

Thor, który przechodził obok i widział całą tę scenę, spełza po ścianie ze śmiechu. Został pomszczony!

Loki jest gotów wybuchnąć, ale w tym momencie…

\- Z całym szacunkiem Stark, ale zaraz dostaniesz kopytem.

Tego dnia Tony zrozumiał, że wcale nie chce dostawać kopytem.

### Osiem do jednego

Stark wjeżdża do salonu na ośmionogim koniu.

\- Co to ma być? – w tym samym momencie zrywa się Loki.

\- Przegrałem w karty… - Sleipnir opuszcza nisko głowę w poczuciu winy.

\- Mój syn? W karty? To niemożliwe!

\- Loki, a może to wcale nie twój syn? – pyta z nadzieją, Thor i od razu dostaje w zęby.

\- Mój – mówi Loki, rozcierając pięść. – Dokładnie pamiętam.

Tego dnia Sleipnir dowiedział się, jak chować karty w grzywie.


	10. Chapter 10

### Dyplomacja

Kapitan Ameryka zastaje Starka leżącego na laboratoryjnym stole. Ten gryzie suchara ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Sleipnirze.

Sleipnir dostaje ciarek, czując na sobie spojrzenie Starka, ale udaje, że ogląda laboratorium.

\- A to, co takiego? – pyta, wskazując kopytem na aparat.

\- Molekularny przyspieszacz. Slejpi, chcesz suchara?

\- Nie, wujek nakarmił mnie kebabem. A to, co?

-Urządzenie do produkcji grafenu. A chcesz iść na spacer? Mam ogromny park, wiesz?

\- E… Nie. Ja już… Byliśmy już dziś z dziadkiem na spacerze w Jotunheimie. A to, co?

\- To grzechotki dla Hulka. Tak na wszelki wypadek – wzrusza ramionami Stark. – A może pokażę ci latające węże?

\- E… Nie trzeba…

Ale Stark już wstaje ze stołu.

\- Ale naprawdę! To jest dopiero widok! – mówi z naciskiem.

\- Ja, jakby źle się czu…

\- Sleipnir, zgódź się – nalega Stark.

Jednak koń kładzie uszy po sobie, zadem wymacuje wyjście i stukając kopytami, ucieka z okrzykiem „mamusiu!”

\- Dyplomata! – Rogers wybucha śmiechem, wsadzając rękę do torebki z sucharami.

Tego dnia Hulk dowiedział się, że Stark robi dla niego niezwykłe grzechotki.

### Klasyka

\- Natalio, Natalio, jak mogłaś wtedy, - śpiewa Loki, biegnąc za Nataszą, kiedy ta przedziera się do teseraktu – nie ochronić go przed kulą wroga, Natalio!

Natasza biesi się i złości za znieważaną klasykę. Loki wcale nie stara się śpiewać dobrze! Jednak nic nie może na to poradzić. Nie może zbaczać z kursu, gdy stawką jest los planety.

\- Co tam Dantes albo car! - kontynuuje swoje wrzaski Loki. – Puszkin upadł na śnieg! Nie udało ci się, Natalio…*

W tym momencie następuje słynne spotkanie boga psot ze strzałą Hawkeya i męczarnie Nataszy dobiegają końca.

Śpiewająca zabawka ze złotym berłem dostaje się Hulkowi.

Tego dnia, jak wszyscy wiemy, ani Avengersi ani Loki nie mieli głowy do nowych odkryć.

 

*Loki śpiewa znaną, rosyjską piosenkę autorstwa O. Nikolenki, która opowiada o pojedynku Puszkina z d`Anthesem, w wyniku którego poeta zmarł.

### Część 58

\- Właśnie tak było – mówi Thor, gdy razem z Avengersami i Sleipnirem siedzą przy ognisku. – A potem Fury spogląda dokoła. Ciemno, coś dźwięczy, wokoło panika. I krzyczy: „A któż to nadszedł?”, a z ciemności rozlega się: „To ja, Loki. Przybyłem wam wpierdol dać, bo źle żyjecie!”

\- Więc przyleciał w dobrych celach! – woła zdenerwowany Sleipnir.

\- Tak – kiwa głową Stark, nadziewając szaszłyka na rożen - Lepszych już mieć nie można.

\- Ale… On właśnie tak myślał… Nie przerywaj! Fury mówi coś w stylu: „No w porządku! Kiedy spadałeś, porwałeś nam przewody! Pomórz je naprawić, to pogadamy!” W skrócie, kiedy naprawiali te przewody, Lokiego tak pokopał prąd, że po pierwsze przez trzy dni jąkał się i świecił. Dlatego niedość, że go nie szukali, to nawet nie odczuli jego straty. A po drugie zaczął rozumować jeszcze ciężej.

\- Nic takiego nie było! – krzyczy z krzaków Loki, a wszyscy się wzdrygają. - Starczy wymyślania tych bajek na mój temat!

Doskakuje do Sleipnira, bierze go za uzdę i odciąga od ogniska. Fakt, że robi to niezbyt energicznie.

\- A szaszłyki? – krzyczy koń.

\- Jakie jeszcze szaszłyki, ty roślinożerco? Chodźmy, póki nie opowiedział ci całej historii w wersji Avengersów!

\- Loki, uspokój się – mówi uspokajająco kapitan. – Historię piszą zwycięscy!

\- Loki, słuchaj się starszych!– proponuje Stark, za co dostaje kapitańskie ukłucie w bok szpikulcem.

\- Loki, przecież my żartujemy – mówi Thor.

\- Jasne! Wy żartujecie, a on w to wierzy! – krzyczy Loki na kolegów, po czym dodaje ze skruchą. – Wystarczyło tylko rozdzielić się na pięć minut.

Tego wieczora dowiedzieli się, że Sleipnir jednak nie jest roślinożercą.

### T-shirt.

_Niehumorystyczny, lecz miły bonus dla wszystkich, którzy martwią się losem Sleipnira:_

Gdy Stark, Thor, Kapitan i Hulk pod rękę z Nataszą wchodzą do pokoju gościnnego, żeby pograć w pokera, w jednej chwili zastygają na progu.

Pośrodku pomieszczenia stoi Loki z bardzo do niego podobnym mężczyzną. Ten jest jednak młodszy i ma niesamowicie rude włosy.

\- Nie waż się chodzić na czterech – poucza syna Loki. – Inaczej twoja transformacja będzie bezwartościowa.

\- Loki? – pyta cicho Stark, biorąc go na stronę. – Oczywiście bardzo się cieszę, ale czemu Sleipnir nosi moje ciuchy?

\- Nie odważyłem się wziąć ubrań Nataszy – przyznaje się Loki.

A wnioski? Cóż, dziś obejdzie się bez nich.

### Część 60

Sleipnir mruży oczy, wpatrując się w monitor i smutno wzdycha. Wokół niego leży pełno pogryzionych długopisów.

\- Co cię trapi? – pyta przelatujący obok Iron Man. Jednocześnie dusi przysłanego szpiega. Jest w pracy, jednak wygląd Sleipnira go przygnębia i postanawia przejawić zaangażowanie.

\- Chcę sobie dorobić! – wzdycha były koń. – Jakoś mi wstyd cały czas ciągnąć pieniądze od mamy.

\- Chodziło ci chyba o dziadka? – uściśla Thor, machając Mjolnirem.

Zdaje się, że poza wieżą Starka toczy się prawdziwa wojna.

\- No… Wychodzi na to, że tak. Trzeba wypełnić ankietę a ja nawet nie mogę zacząć. „Wpisz w rubrykę pełne dane osobowe”. Są trzy linijki. Powinienem trzy razy napisać Sleipnir?

Natasza podbiega do komputera, zaraz po tym jak skręca kark trzem wrogom.

\- W pierwszej wpisz Sleipnir. W drugiej, Lokijewicz – radzi.*

\- W jakim sensie, Lokijewicz?

\- A jak nazywa się twój tata?

\- Nie wiem – szczerze przyznaje się Sleipnir.

\- Swadelfari – śmiejąc się, podpowiada Stark. Leci na łeb na szyję, jednocześnie bijąc się z dwoma cyborgami.

\- Tak… - Natasza odkasłuje, stwierdziwszy, że kto jak kto, ale Stark zna całe drzewo genealogiczne konia. – Czyli, Sleipnir Swadelfarijewicz. … Cóż… Pisz!

\- Ale…

\- Laufeyson! W trzecią linijkę.

\- Czemu Laufeyson?

\- Twój tata… Wróć! Twoja mama nazywa się Loki Laufeyson. To znaczy, że ty jesteś Sleipnir Laufeyson. Cholera, nie da się zrozumieć takich cudaków!

\- No tak.

\- I co wyszło?

\- Można połamać język. Sleipnir Swadelfarijewicz Laufeyson…

\- Natasza, moja ty czerwoniutka, nie mąć mojemu krewniakowi w głowie! – krzyczy Thor, walcząc. – I tak w ogóle, to zmień mnie! Ja wiem, jak on się nazywa.

Natasza bierze się za grupę atakujących Thora mutantów, a on podchodzi do bratanka.

\- Więc, twój dziadek to Laufey – zaczyna.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to jego babka – zauważa gdzieś z drugiego planu Stark, na chwilę przed tym, jak ratując się przed pociskiem, wyskakuje z okna.

\- To bez znaczenia. U nas przyjęte jest, że wnukowi daje się imię dziadka. Czyli, jesteś Sleipnir Laufey! A nazwisko, bierze się od imienia ojca. Tak jak u Lokiego, syna Laufeya- Laufeyson. To znaczy, że ty, syn Swadelfari (przebacz Odynie!), jesteś Swadelfarison. Rozumiesz?

\- Sleipnir Laufey Swadelfarison…

\- Czego jeszcze nie wiesz?

\- Obywatelstwo?

\- Pisz, Asgardczyk.

\- Wujku Thorze, czemu mam takie dziwne przeczucie, że każą mi spieprzać razem z tą całą ankietą?

Tego dnia Thor, zrozumiał, że Sleipnir posiada niewielki dar, przewidywania przyszłości.

 

*Natasza ma na myśli otczestwo Sleipnira, czyli rosyjskie imię odojcowskie.


	11. Chapter 11

### Suchar!

Z laboratorium dochodzą trzaski, postukiwanie, śmiech i cicha rozmowa.

\- Thor, podasz lutownicę? – prosi Stark spod stołu.

\- Łap! Masz?

\- Dzięki, bracie!

Loki dławi się sucharami.

\- Hej, odkąd to on jest twoim bratem? – mówi odkasłując.

\- Loki, po twoich wyczynach na mojej planecie, wszyscy Avengersi to bracia – odpowiada Stark.

\- Echem – stara się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Natasza.

\- I siostry – poprawia się Tony.

– A propos, Loki nie jedz tego świństwa. Glutaminian sodu, sam rozumiesz…

\- Tyle o mnie wiesz, Anthony Starku – mówi ze złością Loki. – Ale nie pamiętasz, że jestem odporny na dowolną truciznę?

\- Ale one są przeterminowane o pół roku. Może i się nie otrujesz, ale na pewno dostaniesz rozwolnienia.

Loki zamiera w całkowitej ciszy z niedoniesionym do ust sucharem.

Powoli odkłada pudełko.

Odchodzi.

Kurtyna.

### Iro!

_Licentia poetica_

Barton wymachując łukiem, skacze po dachach na Sleipnirze.

Barton krzyczy: „Wiśta -wio” i chichocze.

Barton uważa, że teraz jest już naprawdę niezwyciężony.

\- U, ale daje Legolas! – warczy Tony. – Czemu Sleipnir go wozi, a mnie nie chce?

\- Dzieci ogólnie lubią Bartona – wzrusza ramionami Thor.

Stoją razem na dachu i podziwiają to szaleństwo, zaaranżowane przez jeźdźca i jego konia.

\- Mnie też lubią - oświadcza obrażony Tony.

\- Nie. Tak naprawdę, to się ciebie boją. Ze wszystkich sił udają, że cię lubią. Ze strachu oczywiście.

\- Jesteś zły, Thor. Niech cię diabli porwą, naprawdę! – obraża się Stark.

\- Hej! – wtem materializuje się między nimi Loki. – Zapamiętam to!

Dematerializuje się.

\- Dom wariatów! – łapie się za głowę Stark i znika w barze.

Barton i Sleipnir szybują malowniczo na tle zachodzącego słońca.

Kurtyna.

### Suchar 2

\- Stark – mówi przeciągle, zielony Loki. – Stark, jesteś tu?

Leży na stole i wygląda, powiedzmy wprost, kiepsko.

\- Tak? – Tony ściąga okulary i ze współczuciem patrzy na mamę Sleipnira.

\- Powiedz szczerze, co w domu miliardera, geniusza i filantropa robią przeterminowane suchary?

\- Wiesz… Loki… Trzymałem je specjalnie dla ciebie.

Groźne milczenie się przeciąga. Stark jest spięty, w każdej chwili jest gotów zeskoczyć z fotela. Wie na co stać boga kłamstw.

\- Specjalnie dla mnie? – dopytuje się Loki, nie podnosząc głowy. – To miło…

Tego dnia Stark dowiedział się, że każdy kij ma dwa końce. Zresztą, wiedział to już wcześniej.

### Ameno

Steve Rogers ze wszystkich, kapitańskich sił ukrywa swoje emocje, jednak jego czerwona twarz zdradza go całkowicie.

\- Nie męcz się Steve – wychlipuje Tony. – Nie hamuj się.

\- Nie chcę wyglądać jak idiota – oświadcza przez zęby Kapitan.

\- Dziś rób, co chcesz – Tony ciężko oddycha i wydaje się, że walczy z drgawkami. - Trudno będzie ci wyglądać bardziej idiotycznie od Thora. Powiedziałbym, że to niemożliwe.

Podnoszą wzrok na Thora i jednocześnie zginają się wpół od śmiechu pod ciężkim spojrzeniem władcy błyskawic.

Thora zdobią malutkie, kocie uszka. Wokół jego wąsów i brody czerwienią się ślady licznych całusów. Ubranie porwano mu w diabły (na pamiątkę). Na piersi ma zapisany numer telefonu. Za gumką asgardskich bokserek, tkwi wielka paczka zdjęć, przedstawiających półnagie dziewczęta. Od czasu do czasu mężczyzn.

\- Powiedział mi, że w ten sposób zapobiegnę katastrofie – mówi groźnie Thor.

\- Jeśli spotkasz się z fankami, zamiast niego?! – śmieją się Avengersi. – Cóż za logika!

\- Loki, bardzo dobrze argumentował. On…

Do pokoju wchodzi niezadowolony Loki. Ponuro przygląda się bratu.

\- Ach, ty manipulatorze! – krzyczy na niego Thor.

\- Ubrałbyś się, póki mój syn cię nie zobaczył – mówi ostrożnie Loki. - Jeszcze zacznie o tobie źle myśleć. Ja bym zaczął.

Tego wieczora, Tony i Steve, zrozumieli, że wcale nietrudno naderwać sobie przeponę.

### Omeno

\- Luke! Jestem twoją matką!

\- Ale… Poczekaj, co? Czemu matką? Jaką jeszcze matką?

\- E… Ale, rozumiesz… Pogadałem sobie z jedną fikcyjną postacią. To coś w stylu… To chyba jest teraz modne.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak.

\- Nonsens. To jakaś bzdura!

\- On sam, też tak mówił.

\- On sam?

\- Tak. Też ma ojca-matkę. I on sam jest matką cudownego dzieciaka.

\- Dokładnie „sam”?

\- Starczy już tych kłamstw! – krzyczy Loki, wbiegając. – Jakie znów modne, do diabła? Nie miałem wyboru, tak się złożyło!

\- Prochu, to ty raczej nie wymyślisz– obraża się Darth. - Chciałem poprawić twoją pozycję. Siedź sobie teraz sam, razem ze swoją dewiacją.

Tego dnia Loki zrozumiał… Tego dnia, ni chuja nie zrozumiał.

### Umeno

\- Trzeba mieć swój honor – mówią Avengersi, Loki i Sleipnir pewnego wieczora.

\- Czyżby? – nie wierzy Tony.

Stoją przy wyjściu z wieży Starka. Sleipnir trzyma w ręku symboliczną, białą chusteczkę. W oczach Lokiego błyszczą łzy, zakropione tuż przed samym wyjściem.

Oczekują, że Iron Man zatrzyma ich w ostatniej chwili, jednak to nie następuje.

Avengersi odchodzą, życząc mu na pożegnanie wszystkiego najlepszego (oprócz Lokiego i Kapitana Ameryki).

Przez tydzień Tony zdrowo opija swoją wolność.

Przez tydzień Tony pije z poczucia bezsilności.

Przez tydzień Tony pije z powodu nieznośnej tęsknoty.

W końcu, nie wytrzymawszy ciszy, braku krzyków, wrzasków, bójek, brzęku tłuczonego szkła i pełnych wyrzutu spojrzeń, zakłada zbroję i wylatuje w miasto. Na poszukiwania.

Tego cudownego dnia, Tony dowiedział się gdzie żyją jego przyjaciele.


	12. Chapter 12

### Mój świat

_Animal Planet przedstawia:_

Podczas bitwy bohaterów zastała noc.

Było za ciemno żeby się bić. Wszyscy martwili się, że bez odpowiedniego oświetlenia mogą stłuc swoich. A stłuc chcieli wyłącznie Lokiego. Zawarli chwilowe zawieszenie broni i położyli się na polu, kto jak stał.

Sleipnir, jako pełnoprawny koń, zasypiał na stojący. Pozostałych bohaterów skryła wysoka trawa. Postronnemu obserwatorowi mogło wydawać się, że na środku pola jest jeden koń, którego i tak nie byłoby, komu ukraść.

Noc, księżyc i to wszystko.

*

Od czasu do czasu Sleipnir otwiera jedno oko, obrzuca spojrzeniem śpiących i znów je zamyka.

\- Szpieguje? – szepcze cierpiący na bezsenność Stark, zauważywszy ruch końskiego oka.

\- Jesteś głupcem Tony – szczerze wyraża swoje zdanie, leżący obok Loki.

– Jaki tam z niego szpieg?

\- To, po co podgląda?

\- Och Tony, nie rozczarowuj mnie! Zdawało mi się, że jesteś mądry. Konie zawsze tak drzemią w stadzie. Musi się upewniać, czy reszta tabunu nie zwiała, podczas jego drzemki.

*

Tej nocy Tony zrozumiał, że Sleipnir uważa ich za swoje stado. Było mu bardzo smutno. 

### Mój mio

\- Thor, jak długo zostaną twoi przyjaciele? – cicho pyta Odyn, ostrożnie łypiąc okiem w stronę krzyczącego z zachwytu tłumu.

\- Nasi przyjaciele, ojcze. Nasi – dorzuca Loki, przelatując obok z górą poduszek w rękach.

\- Zdecydowaliśmy, żeby uczciwie żyć u wszystkich tyle samo – mówi Thor, drżąc pod spojrzeniem Odyna. – U Tony’ego żyliśmy cztery miesiące, więc…

\- Przez cztery miesiące mam znosić tę bandę? Thor, mój chłopcze!

\- Cztery za mnie, cztery za Lokiego i jeszcze za Sleipnira… dwa, bo przybył później.

\- Za Lokiego żyjcie u Jotunów - odcina się Wszechojciec.

\- Przecież zamarzną – mówi ze smutkiem Thor.

\- Synku – Odyn kładzie ręce na ramionach Thora. – Jeśli przeżyli sztuczki Lokiego, to chłód Jotunheimu tylko ich orzeźwi. I to najwyżej na pięć minut.

Tego dnia nikt nie zrozumiał, czym jest komunałka, dlaczego Natasza uśmiecha się tak zagadkowo i czemu tak uparcie prosi, żeby następnym razem przeprowadzili się do niej, do Rosji.

### Mao Mao

\- Sleipi, mój kochany! – mówi Stark z zachwytem. – Naprawdę, uważasz nas, za swoje końskie stado?

\- Wybacz Tony, ale po tym jak wczoraj tańczyliście w barze karaoke… – zaczyna z zawstydzeniem koń.

\- O nie…

\- Uważam was bardziej za stado baranów.

\- Byliśmy pijani – ostrożnie dobierając słowa, wyjaśnia Stark. – Bardzo. Powiedziałbym nawet, że byliśmy pijani w chuj.

\- Tak, dało się to zauważyć na filmiku.

\- Przepraszam, na jakim jeszcze filmiku? – czego nie miałby w tym momencie w rękach Tony Stark, na pewno wypadło w diabły.

\- Na You Tube… Filmik. Z waszymi śpiewami – mówi koń, nisko zwiesiwszy głowę, odwracając wzrok.

\- Jak to?! – panikuje Stark. – Steve! Thor! Natasza! Chodźcie tu wszyscy! Czerwony kod! Zagrożenie siódmego stopnia!

Sleipnir zrozumiawszy, że wygadał za dużo, drepcze ku wyjściu, ale natychmiast zostaje złapany za grzywę.

Do pokoju zbiegają się Avengersi, w pełnym rynsztunku.

\- Kto, to wrzucił? – dopytuje się Stark.

\- Kto kręcił, ten i wrzucił! – krzyczy w odpowiedzi koń.

\- Loki, ty draniu! Trzeba było go capnąć, kiedy był jeszcze zaskoczony przez Hulka.

Tego dnia, Loki zrozumiał, że można się chować w przewodach wentylacyjnych. Nawet bardzo długo.

### Mio Mio

Sleipnir i Tony Stark gadają o życiu w kuchni, siedząc naprzeciwko siebie na niskich taborecikach.

Obierają kartofle i narzekają na swój los.

\- Pytają mnie, kim są moi rodzice – narzeka Sleipnir. - I co mam odpowiedzieć?

Tony odrywa się od kartofli i podnosi na niego pełen współczucia wzrok.

\- Moja matka ma wyrok śmierci w kilku światach…

\- Nie wspominając o tym, że twoja mama to facet – bardzo cicho, dodaje Stark.

\- A ojciec to w ogóle koń – macha rękami Sleipnir.

Nóż wylatuje w powietrze, leci przez całą kuchnię i wbija się w futrynę, kilka centymetrów od twarzy Nataszy.

\- Za to, jaki koń! – mówi Natasza, nie mrugnąwszy okiem.

Tego dnia, nie odkryli jak naprawić maszynę do obierania ziemniaków.

### Najgorsza z cech dziedzicznych

Stark i Hawkeye idą korytarzem. Rozmawiają o waznych sprawach, od czasu do czasu przerzucając się na sprośne anegdoty. W pewnym momencie mijają pokój Lokiego. Są zmuszeni przystanąć w pełnym zdumienia milczeniu.

Drzwi do pokoju są uchylone, a to co dzieje się w środku wygląda cudownie.

Przed wielkim lustrem stoi Sleipnir. Wisi na nim płaszcz mamy, obok wala się berło. Sleipnir przymierza hełm. Oczywiście z rogami.

Stark zaciska szczękę, chwyta Hawkeya za rękaw i ucieka spod drzwi, ledwie powstrzymując się przed wybuchem śmiechu.

\- Co to? Co do diabła? - Tony z powodu szalonego śmiechu nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć.

\- Ty się śmiejesz, a w tym momencie, rodzi się nowy superprzestępca! Mało ci jednego Lokiego? Trzeba to zatrzymać, póki nie poszedł w jego ślady.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj dzieciakowi przymierzać matczynych pantofli! – wychlipuje Stark, klepiąc Hawkeya po ramieniu.

Tego dnia Loki zrozumiał, że musi zamykać pokój, nawet jeśli wybiera się tylko do toalety.


	13. Chapter 13

### Część 72

Czytając fanficki, Natasza coraz bardziej się dziwi.

\- Co robisz? - pyta Thor, podchodząc z tyłu.

Natasza, co oczywiste, od razu zamyka okienko z tekstem, w którym Thor ku swemu zdziwieniu zauważa znajome imiona. Tak w ogóle, to chciał zapytać, czemu siedzi sama przed komputerem w jedyny wolny dzień, zamiast osiodłać Sleipnira, póki Odyn dobry. Jednak teraz półbóg nie ma już do tego głowy.

\- Co to było?

\- Nie spodoba ci się to. Wierzysz?

\- Edda?

\- Zupełnie nie Edda. Zupełnie-zupełnie.

\- Swobodna interpretacja filmu?

\- Swobodne fantazje na jego motywach.

\- Tak?

Natasza ustępuje miejsca Thorowi i patrzy uważnie na zmiany zachodzące na brodatej twarzy.

\- Stark przygotował gdzieś grób… - mówi zaróżowiony Odinson. – Trzeba tam położyć Lokiego.

\- A co on ma do tego?

\- Niech się w nim przewraca. Będzie mniej zniszczeń.

Tego dnia Avengersi zrozumieli, czemu od wejścia filmu do kin tak bardzo męczyła ich czkawka.

### Część 73

„Czas z tym skończyć...” - myśli Loki, patrząc w okno. „Czas skończyć z tymi umowami międzynarodowymi i przejąć władzę nad mrówkami.”

Mrówki sądząc po modelu społecznych zachowań bez władcy zupełnie tracą rozum. Pod wpływem natrętnych myśli w jego głowie rysuje się wyraźny plan. Tworzą się i rozpadają sojusze, plotą się intrygi. Pozostaje kilka rozbieżności, za pomocą których załata dziury w swoim idealnym scenariuszu. Jeszcze kilka minut i będzie mógł zacząć pracować nad realizacją projektu całkowitego zniewolenia.

\- Mamusiu, już jestem! – krzyczy Sleipnir, wlatując do wieży z ogromnymi siatami. – Nie było selera, ale wziąłem pietruszkę. Dla Nataszy barszcz błyskawiczny, dla Hulka indyjska kuchnia… Nie wiem co to jest, ale bardzo polecali.

\- Gdzie mój hamburger? – pyta, wychodząc mu na spotkanie Steve.

\- W czerwonej paczce. Tak… Czerwone wino, wino białe… Będziemy coś świętować? Kebab…

\- Dzięki – cieszy się Stark, zabierając część zakupów i przenosząc je do jadalni.

\- A dla mamusi, łosoś! – obwieszcza radośnie Sleipnir.

\- Przecież nie prosiłem – mówi Loki.

\- Wujek powiedział, że go lubisz. Chciałem cię porozpieszczać.

\- Taaak… Skoro już jest łosoś, trzeba zrobić też bliny – wzdycha z zadumą Loki.

„No dobrze. Jutro zajmę się światem, skoro tak się przedstawia sytuacja.”

Tego dnia, nikt nie dowiedział się, że Stark i Thor oblewają winem dyplomatyczne zdolności tego ostatniego.

### Część 74

\- Sire!

\- Jarvis?

\- Sire!

\- Co z tobą?

\- Loki wylał poncz na panel kontrolny.

\- Znów po pijaku?

\- Sire, myślę, że zrobił to celowo.

\- Czemu nie jestem zdziwiony? – wzdycha Stark.

\- Sire, chciałem powiedzieć, że mamy gości.

Tony patrzy na szklane ekrany i widzi wysokiego człowieka o bladej skórze, z długimi, czarnymi włosami. Jest ubrany w kimono i uśmiecha się bardzo nieprzyjemnie.

\- Czego pan tu szuka? – uśmiecha się na powitanie, Stark.

Obok zbierają się pozostali mieszkańcy wieży.

\- Nazywam się Orochimaru - ściska dłoń Tony’ego w swojej, chłodnej jak u trupa, ręce. – Dla przyjaciół Jormungand. Szukam ojca.

Loki mdleje. Wszyscy obracają się na huknięcie.

\- Dokładniej matki – ostrożnie dodaje Orochimaru.

Tego dnia test DNA wykazał, że Orochimaru pomylił adres.

### Część 75

\- W ten sposób całkiem stracimy formę - rzuca nerwowo Stark, gdy w pełnym składzie siedzą na prezentacji grafenowych tłoków do termo-akceleratorów.

\- Jesteś w formie, Stark. Nie martw się. Zawsze jesteś w formie – mówi Loki, kartkując prospekt.

\- Dziękuję… Nie oczekiwałem tego po tobie – nie może odnaleźć się Stark.

Długo patrzą na siebie.

\- Kula, to też forma, prawda? – dopowiada Loki.

Prelegent milknie, rozproszony przez niegrzeczne słowa, dobiegające z sali. Nie od razu pojmuje, że nie są skierowane do niego.

Kilka dziesiątków głów obraca się w stronę hałasów, dobiegających z tylnych rzędów. Widzą wielkiego zielonego faceta, faceta z łukiem, faceta w masce, faceta z ogromnym młotem i czarno-czerwono-żółty kłębek facetów na podłodze. Nie wiedzieć czemu wykład się kończy, a obecni szybko wychodzą.

\- Dobrze, że nie wzięliśmy Sleipnira – mówi Thor. Podnosi nogi, pod którymi przetaczają się walczący. – Umarłby tu z nudów.

Tego dnia Avengersi dowiedzieli się wielu niepotrzebnych rzeczy. W tym tego, że grafenowe tłoki to przyszłość.

### Część 76

Sleipnir zajmujący się nicnierobieniem w Wieży Starka, wkracza do salonu i zastaje tam Clinta i Nataszę w bardzo interesującej pozie.

\- Co wy tam robicie? – pyta koń, patrzących na niego w osłupieniu ludzi.

Nie zdążają odpowiedzieć. Porywa ich wichura przekleństw i gróźb, Lokiego.

\- Rozpusta! Przy dzieciach! – oburza się Laufeyson, obracając Sleipnira o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i odsyłając go precz z pokoju.

Clint i Natasza mają wielka ochotę zapytać: i kto to mówi?

Wydarzenia zmieniają się jednak w błyskawicznym tempie. Do pokoju wbiega podekscytowany Tony.

\- Mówiłem, że muszą się wytłumaczyć! – rży Tony, dołączając do reszty publiczności.

\- To… - zaczyna Natasza, wciąż jeszcze leżąc pod łucznikiem na puszystym dywanie.

Wtem do pokoju wchodzi Banner.

\- Co tu się dzieehehehe!!! - krzyczy doktor i wybiega, zgięty w pół.

Po drodze zderza się z Rogersem.

\- Ekchem – mówi srogo Kapitan, komentując odkrywającą się przed nim scenę. – A w naszych czasach…

To zupełnie dobija Starka. Pada na dywan, jako trzeci w tej miłosnej rzeźbie.

\- Rozczepcie nas w końcu! – krzyczy z furią Natasza, szarpiąc za haczyki na swoich spodniach, wbite w kieszenie Clinta.

Dopiero później Avengersi zrozumieli, że super-tajne gadżety lepiej ściągać w domu.


	14. Chapter 14

### Część 77

Loki wraca ze sklepu zły i mokry.

\- Złapała mnie burza – cedzi przez zęby do duszącego się ze śmiechu, Tony’ego.

Z łoskotem rzuca na stolik kawowy siatkę z zakupami. Mokra siatka bezpowrotnie niszczy dokumenty dotyczące nowego oprzyrządowania, ale filantrop nie ma już do tego głowy.

\- Zrobiłem to dla ciebie! – oznajmia Thor z kanapy, unosząc do góry młot. – Spodobało ci się? Prawda, że ładnie? Fakt, nie wiedziałem, że spadnie deszcz…

Loki powoli przenosi na brata pełne niewypowiedzianej groźby spojrzenie.

\- Uuu… - mówi przeciągle Thor. – Jesteś cały mokry. Trzeba cię przebrać.

\- Jak za starych dobrych czasów, prawda, Thor? – wzdycha Stark, na sekundę przed tym nim dostaje w zęby.

Tego dnia… Tego dnia nachlali się jak świnie.

### Aha!

Trwała bitwa.

\- Nie śmiejcie się wtrącać! Sami się dogadają! – krzyczy Thor, pędząc za wojującym Lokim.

\- Mrówki! – krzyczy w odpowiedzi Loki, wymachując mieczem, berłem i hełmem.

Najwięcej szkód powoduje… Oczywiście hełm.

\- Słyszysz stary kapciu? - dobiega z nieba głos Tony’ego. – Znalazłbyś sobie jakąś parę i siedział spokojnie!

\- Zamknij się, konserwo!

\- Zresztą, znaleźliśmy ci już partnerkę. Trzeba ją tylko osiodłać… - wymyśla w biegu Tony.

\- Kończ z tym Loki! – wyje Thor, miotając błyskawice. - Sam dostaniesz! Mało ci ostatniego razu?!

\- Ssij pałę! – paruje bóg psot, nadal wtrącając się w cudzą wojnę.

\- Nie ma sensu się z nim kłócić! – poddaje się Thor.

Tego dnia Loki, mimo wszystko dostał tam, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Za inicjatywę. Zresztą wszyscy i tak byli zadowoleni.

### Część 79

\- Prawdziwe z ciebie zwierzę – stwierdza Loki, otrząsając się z szoku.

\- Sam się nie spodziewałem – mówi Stark, spluwając.

\- Więc, wychodzi na to, że to koniec wojny? – ostrożnie pyta Natasza.

\- E… Ja na przykład, nie mam już z kim wojować – mówi Loki.

Wszyscy wyglądają dość żałośnie. Są zabryzgani biologicznymi wydzielinami i ogłuszeni… Reszta miasta zresztą też. Hulk robi krok w bok, poślizguje się na błękitnej kałuży i z łomotem pada na asfalt. Avengersi i Loki przymykają oczy.

\- Jak to się stało? – pyta Thor, wycierający Mjolnira z… Nie ważne z czego.

\- Właściwie, to... Po prostu zaprosiłem jego armię, żeby się napiła – wzrusza ramionami Stark.

\- I?

\- Zgodzili się. Oprócz Lokiego, jak wiesz.

Loki nerwowo przełyka ślinę, wiedząc jak niewiele brakowało.

\- Coś ty im nalał?

\- Colę. Najzwyklejszą Colę – mówi Iron Man, rozkładając ręce.

\- To co tak głośno wybuchło? – nie pojmuje Kapitan Ameryka.

\- Bo zakąsili ją mentosami – odpowiada Stark, machając ręką, na znak, że to koniec rozmowy.

Tego dnia Loki zrozumiał, co znaczy wyrażenie czuć pismo nosem.

### Coś w tym jest!

\- A więc, odnoście Swadelfari…

Wszyscy obracają się w kierunku Starka.

\- Przejrzałem sobie… - kontynuuje.

\- Tony, chłopie... Bracie… Mój drogi – Loki zwraca się do niego najbardziej przymilnym ze wszystkich możliwych tonów. – Kiedy ci się to znudzi?

Thor w między czasie zakrywa Sleipnirowi końskie uszy, wygwizdując hymn Asgardu.

\- Z pewnością, kiedy zobaczę tego konia… - mówi Tony, nalewając herbatę do filiżanek i obok nich. – Być może wtedy nękanie cię nie będzie już aktualne. Tylko zerknę, kto cię… Kto podbił twoje serce!

Ręka Nataszy pełznie ku broni. Clint wymacuje strzałę. Bruce powtarza swoją mantrę i tylko Steve głośno siorbie herbatę, nie przeczuwając niczego złego. W całkowitej ciszy ten dźwięk brzmi wyzywająco.

\- Nie było żadnego konia – wścieka się Loki. - To było niepokalane poczęcie!

\- Skalane – mówi z zadumą Stark, chwytając się nowej teorii. - Jeszcze jak skalane!

Tego dnia, Sleipnirowi nie udało się niczego dowiedzieć.

### Część 81

Gdy Fury znalazł teserakt, na Ziemi pojawił się Loki i rozpoczął prawdziwą wojnę. Stłumili ją siłą.

Gdy Fury znalazł fraktal na planecie pojawił się Sauron i rozpoczął wojnę. Stłumili ją siłą. Byli zmuszeni wziąć do pomocy Lokiego.

Gdy Fury znalazł fraktalny teserakt na planecie pojawił się Sauron, Vader, Loki i jeszcze jakaś hołota. Następnego dnia wszyscy trafili z bólem brzucha na odział zakaźny Centrum Klinicznego.

Po tym wypadku, Fury zaprzestał poszukiwań swojej drugiej skarpetki.

Bał się, że znajdzie jeszcze jakąś rzecz o dziwnej, naukowej nazwie.


	15. Chapter 15

### Zarezerwujcie mi!

\- I kim ty jesteś bez swojej zbroi? – zaczepia Tony’ego, Kapitan.

\- Hm… Daj pomyśleć. Miliarderem, geniuszem, playboyem, filantropem?

Kapitan otwiera usta, żeby skomentować zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię Starka, ale przerywa mu Natasza.

\- A to jest akurat zabawne. Nasz Loki nie jest miliarderem. Na pewno nie jest geniuszem. Nie wygląda na playboya, a o jego filantropii nawet nie ma co wspominać...

\- Do czego dążysz? - ostrożnie pyta Thor.

\- Do tego, że przy tym wszystkim bez kostiumu on w ogóle… - Natasza popada w zamyślenie. – Żeby wyrównać z nim rachunki wystarczy zdjąć z niego tunikę w miejscu publicznym.

Tego dnia Thor zrozumiał, do czego są zdolni fanatycy w najwyższym stopniu podniecenia i dlaczego Stark potrzebuje zbroi osłaniającej całe jego ciało.

### Do kolejki!

\- Stark, kostium.

\- Zrozumiałem.

Stark pod rękę z Lokim wychodzi do najbardziej oddalonego pokoju. Przez długi czas coś głośno grzechocze, dają się słyszeć przekleństwa Lokiego i śmiech Tony’ego pomieszany z groźbami pobicia za zniszczenie majątku.

\- Założyli tajny klub, czy co? – pyta nieufnie Natasza.

\- Stark zdecydował się na hodowlę lisa. Teraz nakłada na niego obrożę – sugeruje Banner, nie odrywając się od grubej książki z kolorowymi obrazkami.

Sleipnir wyciąga szyję, nadstawia końskich uszu.

\- Miarkuj się, mój miły – mówi Banner. - Nie trwóż się, nikt jednym palcem nie tknie twej mateczki.

W końcu z pokoju wychodzi wymęczony Stark pod rękę ze zbroją, z której wciąż dobiegają przekleństwa.

Tony otwiera okno na swym setnym piętrze i Loki w zbroi bez przeszkód wylatuje na zewnątrz. Do uszu Avengersów dolatuje pisk z ulicy. Stark zamyka okno i pisk cichnie.

\- Tony? - pyta Bruce zmieniając stronicę. – Cóż znów dzieje się w twej izbie?

\- Nic – wzrusza ramionami Stark. – Dziś kolej Lokiego iść za chlebem.

Tego dnia Natasza pożałowała, że podarowała Hulkowi książkę z rosyjskim narodowymi bajkami.

### Amerykantylność

\- Przynajmniej w tym cię pobiłem – stwierdza Loki, opierając się o futrynę.

\- Trzeba by wzmocnić ściany – mówi w zadumie Stark, spoglądając w dół na oblegających przeciwników. Od czasu do czasu do setnego piętra dolatują rzucane w górę czapki i biustonosze.

\- No i jak – pyta Thor, Lokiego. – Jakie masz odczucia?

\- Wojna na ziemi nie była tego warta.

\- To jest to! – moralizatorsko odpowiada Thor.

\- A ja powiem więcej, warto rozpętać wojnę na ziemi, żeby tego uniknąć.

\- Czym też się zajmę – stwierdza psotnik i bez sił pada na podłogę.

\- Drań – konstatuje Thor.

\- Możemy też posłać Lokiego do diabła – kontynuuje swoje rozważania Tony. – Ta druga opcja jest oczywiście tańsza, ale nie taka zabawna.

Tego dnia Avengersi dowiedzieli się, że Stark ceni zabawę bardziej niż pieniądze.

*

Czytelnik: Serio?!

Autor: No dobrze. Tego dnia mimo wszystko wygnali Lokiego na ulicę. Nie z powodów ekonomicznych, tylko żeby sprawdzić, co się stanie.

### Rewanż

Loki wygląda na nieco zbyt pewnego siebie.

\- Znów zebrałem armię, bracie.

Thor nerwowo szarpie brodę, obserwując armię na ekranach urządzeń szpiegowskich.

\- Jest niezwyciężona. Oddana… Powiedziałbym nawet, że nieśmiertelna – mówi Loki, wyglądając na przekonanego o swoim zwycięstwie.

\- Jeśli chodzi o nieśmiertelność, to trafił w sedno – stwierdza Stark, stojący niedaleko od Thora.

On także spogląda na ekrany. Avengersi milczą w napięciu.

\- I oni zrobią wszystko, czego sobie zażyczę! – krzyczy Loki.

\- A życzysz sobie? - pyta Stark.

\- Podbić świat!

\- To ma dopiero urok nowości, nie sądzisz? – komentuje Tony.

Wszyscy Avengersi czekają, aż Iron Man powie coś w stylu: „Maluch znów chce dostać w tyłek” lub „Thor, jeśli przytulalibyście go częściej w dzieciństwie, nie mielibyśmy tych problemów”. Jednak Tony patrzy na armię fanatyków Lokiego i mówi:

\- Starczy. Teraz mamy naprawdę przejebane!

Tego dnia Avengersi zrozumieli, że miał rację.

### Nazywam się…

Loki powrócił do ojcowskiego domu po kilku godzinach od wypowiedzenia wojny. Avengersi, Odyn i Sleipnir pili herbatę w sali tronowej. Gdy pojawił się Loki w porozdzieranych ubraniach, nieomal nagi, wszyscy jednocześnie obrócili ku niemu głowy. Zamarli z obwarzankami w ustach, które przywiozła z ojczyzny Natasza.

\- Czemu nie zostaliście, żeby walczyć? – zapytał zmaltretowany Loki.

\- Pomyśleliśmy, że wcale nas nie potrzebujesz – odpowiedział Stark.

\- Tak. Gdy zdecydowaliśmy się nawiązać kontakt, wcale się nie odzywałeś – stwierdził Banner, mieszając herbatę.

\- Ja… Byłem zajęty – powiedział Loki, patrząc gdzieś w kąt.

\- I jak?

\- Z początku całkiem nieźle. Było nawet przyjemnie.

\- To dlaczego uciekłeś? – zainteresował się kapitan Ameryka. – Sądząc po ubraniach ty… dosłownie uciekłeś.

\- Zażądali ode mnie zbyt wysokiej ceny.

\- Czyżby?

\- Zbyt wysokiej! – Loki złapał się za głowę.

\- Gdy stwierdzili, że nie zaczną ofensywy dopóki nie zrobimy sobie zdjęć, to jeszcze jakoś to zniosłem. Ale kiedy wcisnęli na mnie te skórzane paski… Och!

Avengersi wydali pełen zadowolenia pomruk.

\- A ja się zastanawiałem, co to za mundurek! – Thor uderzył ręką w stół, gdy domyślił się o co chodzi.

\- Mój niedoświadczony przyjacielu, im bardziej profesjonalni są żołnierze tym większe mają wymagania – przemądrzale powiedział Kapitan Ameryka.

Tak niezwyciężona armia Lokiego, zwyciężyła Lokiego.


	16. Chapter 16

### Ster

\- Posłuchaj mnie mój synu – z wyższością mówi Loki.

-Tak, tak, tak!

\- Jeśli kiedyś będziesz mieć brata…

Sleipnir patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Młodszego…

\- A jest w planach? - doprecyzowuje koń.

\- Nie przerywaj! – złości się Loki. – I tak w ogóle, to nie mów nic nieprzemyślanego! Więc, jeśli pewnego dnia będziesz mieć młodszego brata albo, nie daj Odynie, starszego… Co także jest możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę… niektóre rzeczy… to….

Na marmurowy balkon zamku Wszechojca wychodzi Bruce. Bierze ze stołu słoik szprotek i wychodzi.

\- I jeśli ten brat zechce być we wszystkim pierwszym… - kontynuuje Loki.

\- Loki kończ występ i chodź do nas! – krzyczą z sali pijane głosy.

\- Do diabła, dacie mi porozmawiać z synem, czy nie?! – nie wytrzymuje Loki.

\- Mów szybciej. Robimy krwawą mary i kroimy łososia.

\- W skrócie, powiedz mu wtedy, że jest małym głupkiem i niech nie wydziwia! – szybko dopowiada Loki i biegnie do sali.

Tego dnia Sleipnir…

\- Co znowu, Sleipnir?! Tak, tego dnia rozbiłem okno w zamku dziadka. A macie pojęcie jak ciężko jest odbijać lotki kopytem?! Szczególnie, jeśli jest ich w chuj dużo, zamiast standardowych czterech. Tak na marginesie, ktoś ma dziurawe ręce, ale czy trzeba było odrazu tak rzucać? Ja bym mu dał! Poucinałbym mu nogi u samej dupy! „Sleipnir łap!” Uch! Świry…

### Część 89

_Minuta miłej powagi:_

Na ziemi wala się Loki. Nie wala się tak po prostu, lecz w gęstej, wysokiej trawie, położywszy głowę w hełmie na szyi pięknego, szarego konia o ośmiu kopytach.

\- Co oni robią? – wykazuje zainteresowanie Bruce.

\- Tylko śpią – mówi Natasza, odkładając binokle i wycierają łzy wzruszenia.

Sleipnir drży we śnie, ponieważ hełm nieprzyjemnie wbija mu się w skórę. Jednak niewiele mu to daje. Prawdopodobnie bardziej automatycznie niż specjalnie koń zmienia się w człowieka.

\- Khhh… Ekhh… Złaź ze mniekhhh! – słyszy Loki tuż przy swoim uchu.

Budzą go również wibracje pod głową, zwielokrotnione przez hełm. W panice podnosi się na nogi, rozgląda i widzi pomiętego Sleipnira, trącego zmiażdżone gardło.

\- Mój biedy koniczku! – krzyczy Loki, ściągając hełm i ściskając Sleipnira.

Wieczorem Loki dostał wpierdol od Thora, któremu nieznani informatorzy donieśli, że niejaki psotnik o mało co nie udusił jego ulubionego krewniaka.

### Część 90

\- Więc nie da się ciebie kupić? – jeszcze raz dopytuje Tony.

\- Nie – kręci głową Loki.

Rogi na hełmie ze świstem przecinają powietrze, tak gwałtownie to robi.

\- I jak przypuszczam, spić też się nie dasz?

\- Nie piję.

\- Z zasady?

\- Drań!

\- Hmm…

Długo na siebie patrzą.

\- I nie da się przekonać cię żebyś nie posyłał swojej armii na Ziemię? – pyta Tony, nakładając zbroję.

\- Dobrze kombinujesz – kiwa Loki.

\- Więc… Nie mam innego wyjścia! – jakby się usprawiedliwiając mówi Iron Man i bije żelaznymi rękami po żelaznym hełmie z dwóch stron. Rozlega się straszny brzdęk. Loki z wrzaskiem upada na podłogę.

\- Thor, Steve, Natasza! Chłopaki? Odbiór! – woła Tony do odbiornika. – Wojna skończona. Możecie iść do baru.

\- Stark odbiór! Jaka jest sytuacja? – w odpowiedzi syczy na niego odbiornik.

\- Wróg pojmany – odpowiada Iron Man. – Odzyskanie słuchu, trzy miesiące. Odzyskanie równowagi psychicznej, do pół roku. Możliwości zaszkodzenia niewinnym ludziom, całkowicie zneutralizowane.

W tamtej chwili Loki przeklął dzień, gdy dał się skusić pięćdziesięcioprocentowej zniżce w sklepie z hełmami.

### O, mój…

Właściwie, to propozycja wymazania śpiącego Lokiego pastą do zębów wyszła od Nataszy. Jednak do realizacji planu pali się Stark.

Towarzystwo żartuje i skrada się za nim po dywanach w miękkich domowych skarpetkach. W rękach mają latarki, a w ustach kneble, żeby swoim śmiechem nie zbudzić ofiary. Jakieś szczególne przeczucie zmusza Starka do założenia zbroi o złoto-czerwonym odcieniu przed wycieczką. Podejrzewa, że nawet śpiący Loki jest gotów na wiele. Jednak Tony nie może wiedzieć, że spod kołdry powita go uderzenie kopyta.

\- Co do cholery?!

Zdziwienie Starka nie ma granic, gdy przeleciawszy trzy metry przez pokój, kończy trajektorię lotu na ścianie. Huk rozpadających się półek z teseraktami budzi Lokiego.

\- Loki, śpisz w hełmie? – nie wytrzymuje Natasza.

\- Loki, śpisz ze Sleipnirem?! – jeszcze bardziej nie wytrzymuje Bruce.

\- Loki, na twą boską mateczkę, pomyślałbyś o moich inkrustowanych łożach! - podsumowuje powszechne zdumienie, Stark.

\- Będę spać z mamusią! - foszy się Sleipnir.

\- Jest jeszcze malutki, to mu wolno – sennie wzrusza ramionami Loki i wtyka nos w grzywę Sleipnira.

– Idźcie już sobie, co?

\- I będę też gryźć, jeśli zechcę! – nie wiedzieć czemu dodaje koń.

Iron Man wstaje i chwiejąc się idzie ku wyjściu po drodze wzruszając ramionami na pytające spojrzenia widzów.

\- A propos – zatrzymuje go Loki, nie otwierając oczu. – Stark, a czemu jesteś cały w paście?

\- Tak sobie - mówi Tony. – Szukam alternatywnego paliwa dla serca.

\- I jak?

\- Nie chce pracować na paście.

Następnego dnia Loki wynalazł alternatywne paliwo dla serca Tony’ego.

### Ed. Da. O tak!

Kartkując zniszczoną książkę, Bruce od czasu do czasu przenosi wzrok na Lokiego, siedzącego naprzeciwko. Ten ostatni wycina jelenie z papieru na Boże Narodzenie i jest tak zajęty, że nie zauważa tego dziwnego zachowania.

\- Ciekawe – mówi Natasza, obserwując to wszystko.

\- Co konkretnie, moja droga? – pyta Clint.

\- Loki siedzi w obecności doktora i nie trzęsą mu się ręce.

\- A wcześniej się trzęsły?

\- Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu, uciąłby je sobie w diabły, tymi samymi nożyczkami. Przez przypadek, przez dreszcze.

\- A ja pomyślałem, - mówi Clint - że interesuje cię, czemu jego jelenie mają po osiem nóg… Ja jestem bardzo ciekawy.

W końcu Loki orientuje się, że mówią o nim.

\- Co? – unosi głowę i zerka na troje Avengerów.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy ma ten wyraz twarzy. Jakby przyłapali go na zlizywaniu dekoracji z tortu.

\- A mnie interesuje co innego – mówi w końcu Bruce, uderzając „Eddą” w stół, aż papierowe jelonki podskakują.

Twarz Lokiego kamienieje. Natasza i Clint są spokojnie jak dwa obżarte węże. Jeden Odyn wie, z jakim trudem się maskują.

\- Loki, w filmie nie miałeś nawet przyjaciółki! – z oburzeniem kontynuuje Doktor. – Skąd się wzięło tyle dzieci?!

\- Sam jestem ciekaw – szczerze przyznaje się Loki, po minucie napiętej ciszy.

– A mam jeszcze jakieś dzieci?

Tego dnia Thor, dowiedział się, że ślizganie się na bananowych skórkach po polerowanych korytarzach Wieży Starka jest zabronione.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To już ostatnia część „Lokiego i prostych śmiertelników”. Tłumaczenie tego tekstu było dla mnie prawdziwą przyjemnością.  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którym chciało się go przeczytać, a w szczególności tym, którzy zostawili kudos :)  
> Jestem świadoma, że w tekście pojawiły się błędy, za co z góry przepraszam. Niestety nie dorobiłam się jeszcze bety...  
> Dla zainteresowanych - Kinuli napisała jeszcze zbiór opowiadań pt. „Loki i nieprości śmiertelnicy”, będący bezpośrednią kontynuacją tego tłumaczenia oraz „Loki i jeszcze bardziej prości śmiertelnicy”.

### Czy pamiętasz, jak to…

\- To okrutne – mówi Hulk, pojmując, że wiosenne porządki w domu, to nie to samo, co wiosenne porządki w Wieży Starka.

\- Zmieniliście adres, więc bądźcie łaskawi przestrzegać praw mego zamku - docina im Tony.

\- Żywo, wszyscy za robotę! – komenderuje Natasza z radością.

\- Gdzie ona nas wysłała? – dopytuje Kapitan.

\- To okrutne – powtarza Hulk marudnie. – Hulkowi smutno.

Zresztą, po piętnastu minutach porządki zmieniają się w cyrk, dzięki Thorowi, nawykłemu do rzucania rzeczami, które mu się podobają; smutnemu Lokiemu; niezdolnemu do zespołowej pracy Hulkowi; trollowaniu Tony’ego i dziurawym rękom pozostałych. Dobrze pracują tylko Natasza i Sleipnir. A propos, ten ostatni znajduje w jednym z pokojów interesującą rzecz i niewiele myśląc bierze ją do ust.

\- Wypluj! – krzyczy Loki, blednąc.

\- Ach, ty! Zatrzymałeś go Loki! – radośnie śmieje się Stark. - Jestem zaszczycony! To mój najlepszy wynalazek!

\- Smoczek się znalazł! – krzyczy Natasza.

Wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Oprócz Lokiego, rzecz jasna.

\- Nie trzymam tego waszego pieprzonego kagańca – mówi Loki, obserwując jak Sleipnir spaceruje w nowej ozdobie. – Thor poprosił żeby go nie wyrzucać… Wiecie, on… Nie wiedzieć czemu mu się spodobał.

Następnego dnia Stark zrobił Sleipnirowi osobisty kaganiec, ale ze złota, inkrustowany drogocennymi kamieniami, z malutkim grawerowanym napisem „Sleipnir” na odwrocie.

### Ozdrowienie

I znów sytuacja przy barze.

W momencie, gdy wojna idzie pełną parą, Starkowi przychodzi do głowy spić się do nieprzytomności.

\- Zapraszam do mojej armii – proponuje Tony. – Dobrze opłacam swoich żołnierzy!

\- Nie, już lepiej ty przyłącz się do nas – mówi Loki i stuka berłem w pierś wroga.

Rozlega się charakterystyczny dźwięk.

Loki uderza mocniej.

Jeszcze mocniej.

Uderza tak mocno, że łamie berło o jakieś tworzywo.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wziąłeś go na kredyt – cicho mówi Stark na sekundę przed tym, jak Loki łapie go i próbuje wyrzucić przez okno.

Stark zamyka Lokiego w silnych objęciach, z których ten nie ma szans się wyrwać. Wypadają obaj.

\- Zanieś mnie jeleniu w swój kraj jeleni!- wesoło krzyczy Tony, gdy obok nich przelatują piętra.

\- Nie umiem latać! – panikuje Loki. – To ty jesteś Iron Manem!

– Nie umiesz? Co z ciebie za czarny charakter? – pyta rozczarowany Stark i podnosi do ucha odbiornik. – Halo, przyjaciele! Mam dwie wiadomości. Dobrą i złą. Od której zacząć?

\- Od dobrej! – krzyczą z odbiornika

\- Wojna się skończyła!

\- A jaka jest zła wiadomość?

\- A zła…

Bęc! Niestety nie udaje mu się odpowiedzieć.

Loki chwiejąc się wstaje. Otrząsa się. Patrzy pod nogi.

\- A mówili Iron Man… Iron Man! – przedrzeźnia go. – Fe, jaki wstrętny lep!

\- Loki – odzywa się leżący Tony. - Zaraz dostaniesz za chamstwo.

Nie ma już siły walczyć.

Tego dnia Fury zrozumiał, czemu Tony prosił, żeby wywiercić dziurę przy wieży i wypełnić ją leczniczym błotem.

### Enigma

\- Loki, tajemnica wielka w tobie jest - mówi śpiewnie Stark, niczym mistrz Joda.

Siedzą ze Sleipnirem i Thorem w salonie i porządkują korespondencję, która nazbierała się w ciągu trzech ostatnich tygodni.

\- Mam niezwykłego brata! – mówi z dumą Thor.

Loki rumieni się lekko, ukrywa uśmiech.

\- Tak! – krzyczy Tony, szybko obejmując ze wszystkich sił Sleipnira (Sleipnir dławi się herbatą, wypuszcza z rąk filiżankę i gazety. Wybałusza oczy). – Ja też uważam, że to niezwykłe. Jak będąc takim gadem, wydał na świat takie wspaniałe dziecko?!

Niema scena.

Kurtyna.

### Fury i teserakt filozoficzny

Choć nie chciało mu się kłócić ze Starkiem, to dla zasady Sleipnir nie woził go na swoim szarym grzbiecie. Tony gniewał się o to straszliwie. Jednak Sleipnir był taki milutki, że Tony przerzucał cały swój gniew na Lokiego.

Reputacja Lokiego i bez tego była w kiepskiej formie, a ludzi ostrzących sobie na niego zęby było bardzo wielu. Przy czym każdy z nich miał swoje osobiste powody.

Nie wiedzieć czemu najbardziej stresowało to Thora.

\- To mój brat! – mówił głośno.

\- On urodził konia – odpowiadał Bruce, kartkując zbiór malgaskich bajek.

\- Przyrodnia… siostra? – próbował odnaleźć się Thor.

Najgorsze było to, że problem był głupi i nic nieznaczący.

\- Sleipnir, przewieź go – namawiał konia, Thor. - Jeden raz można.

\- Z jednego razu zrobi się dwa. A z dwóch więcej – mówił z mądrą miną Sleipnir.

\- Sleipnir, wiesz, że Starak może się rozzłościć?

\- Thor, rozumiesz, że zawiodę mamusię, jeśli ustąpię?

To u nich rodzinne, czy co?! – w myślach zawył Thor.

Z powodu wszystkich tych fundamentalnych drobnostek Thor uciekał do innych światów, bezlitośnie maltretując teserakt, póki pewnego razu nie natknął się na człowieka, zdolnego rozstrzygnąć wielodniowy spór.

Następnego dnia Iron Man pojawił się nad wieżą i zastukał do okna salonu, aby zwrócić uwagę Avengersów, oddających się rozmowie i innym przyjemnościom. Wszyscy odwrócili się, aby ujrzeć Starka ze Sleipnirem na grzbiecie. Koń w ciele człowieka śmiał się trzymając się hełmu i pokrzykiwał czy to ze strachu, czy to z zachwytu.

\- A co to? – zapytał Loki, przelewając śmietankę przez brzeg filiżanki.

\- Ekwiwalent, Rogaty, ekwiwalent – odparł, specjalnie zaproszony gość, Edward Elric. – Stark wozi Sleipnira, Sleipnir wozi Starka i wszyscy są zadowoleni.

Po tej uwadze Edward zwrócił się ponownie do Thora, aby kontynuować omawianie kroju i koloru ich płaszczy.

A propos, tego dnia Edward dowiedział się bardzo, bardzo wiele. Zresztą wszyscy Avengersi też.

To również był ekwiwalent.

### Rzecz w tym, że…

\- Osteochondroza to kara jaką ponoszą ludzie za swój sposób życia - wyjaśnia Bruce, masując ramiona pobladłemu Sleipnirowi. – Całe życie biegałeś na swoich czterech… ośmiu nogach! Oczywiście, że teraz bolą cię plecy! Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony…

Sleipnir odczuwa błogość. Odegnany od konika przez Hulka Tony zajmuje się hodowlą grzybów w rogu pokoju. Loki czyta gazetę. Natasza szepcze z Clintem. Kapitan Ameryka studiuje rynek papierów wartościowych. Po co mu to, nie wie nawet sam Odyn.

\- Jak możecie tak żyć dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę? - skomle Sleipnir.

\- A jak wy śpicie stojąc? – miękko odparowuje Banner.

\- Złotko – nie odrywając się od gazety, mówi Loki. – Nie męcz się! Nie chcesz być człowiekiem, to nie bądź!

\- Nie wpuszczą mnie do autobusu z mamą, jeśli będę koniem –ze smutkiem wyraża swoje obawy Sleipnir. – Wcześniej nie chcieli. I do teatru!

\- Loki chodzisz do teatru?! – dziwi się Kapitan Ameryka.

\- A nie wyglądam?

\- Loki, jeździsz autobusem?! – dziwi się Tony. – Mam całą flotyllę limuzyn, a ty jeździsz autobusem?!

\- Dokładnie. To ty masz flotyllę limuzyn.

\- I co?

\- Jesteśmy jakby skłóceni – jadowicie wyjaśnia Loki. – Sleipnir, w domu zawsze możesz się rozluźnić.

I Sleipnir się rozluźnia. W tej samej chwili zmienia się na powrót w konia. Doktor Banner, który nie zdążył odskoczyć, znajduje się w trudnej sytuacji. Jest przygnieciony koniem imponujących rozmiarów.

\- Sleipnir, co ty robisz?! – krzyczy Natasza, świadoma, że za chwilę wszyscy dostaną za swoje.

\- Spokojnie przyjaciele – śmieje się Bruce, wyłażąc spod konia. – Ja też powinienem kiedyś znaleźć się po drugiej stronie nagłej przemiany!

Jednak w tym momencie do pokoju przybłąkuje się Fury, któremu zabrakło soli.

\- Przyjaciele, macie só… O cholera! – krzyczy, wybałuszając jedyne oko na widok ośmionogiego konia.

Tego dnia Fury dowiedział się, że Loki ma syna, Thor bratanka, zaś jego system nerwowy jest poważnie uszkodzony.

### Jeśli już porównywać…

\- Gdzie byliście? – pyta Natasza. – Gdzie byliście, że macie takie wybałuszone oczy?

\- I gdzie byliście, – pyta Tony – że jesteście cali we krwi?

\- I co to było za miejsce, – pyta Kapitan – że nawet Hulk jest pod wrażeniem?

\- Bawiliśmy się teseraktem – mówi Thor, odchodząc.

\- Zaplamiłeś mi kanapę krwią – narzeka Tony.

\- Byliśmy w świecie Metaloapokalipsy – kontynuuje Thor.

\- Och! I co tam było? – pyta Natasza.

\- No… Był metal i apokalipsa.

Avengersi wymieniają spojrzenia, Sleipnir przestaje odrabiać lekcje.

\- Generalnie mają takich bohaterów, że żaden Loki nie jest im potrzebny – zakańcza Thor.

\- Rzeczywiście. Tam i bez Lokiego jest gorąco, choć wcale się nie starają – podłapuje Hulk.

\- Pomyślałem nawet, że Loki wcale nie jest aż taki zły! – wzrusza ramionami Thor.

\- Szczerze mówiąc mam ochotę postawić mu pomnik za humanitaryzm – przytakuje Hulk.

Avengersi, Loki i Sleipnir patrzą na nich wybałuszając oczy.

\- Złoty.

\- Inkrustowany brylantami.

\- Tony masz złoto i brylanty?

\- I miły, grawerowany napis na postumencie!

\- Hej, ludzie! – woła na nich Loki, na którego twarzy wymalowane jest szczere zdumienie. - Przejechaliście się do piekła?

\- Bracie! – uroczyście mówi Thor. – Jesteś taki wspaniały!

Avengersi zauważyli, że począwszy od tego dnia, Hulk zaczął mówić „tod” zamiast „to”. Nie wiedzieli jednak z jakiej przyczyny.

### Gospodarstwo wiejskie

\- Teraz jestem gotów wyznać ci miłość, Stark – mówi Loki, wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- A co tam, wszyscy jesteśmy gotowi – mówi powoli Kapitan.

\- Nawet ja – poważnie stwierdza Natasza.

Stoją w równym rządku na polu. Obok na Sleipnirze dumnie zasiada Tony. Jego głowa jest wysoko uniesiona, a ręce złożone na piersi. Jest z siebie dumny.

\- Widzisz Sleipnir – mówi wesoło. – Troszczę się o twój koński ród!

\- Do czego pijesz?

\- Wszyscy wyznali mi miłość. Nawet Natasza, a ty jeszcze się zastanawiasz!

\- Uznaję cię za geniusza ekonomii! – wykrzykuje Sleipnir. – I tyle! Trzeba było się postarać, żeby zrobić takie wielkie pługi do zaprzężenia tych węży.

Obok nich przesuwają się ogromne kosmiczne pasożyty, orając pole.

\- Cholera, to zachwycające! – zauważa w ekstazie Bruce, fotografując zjawisko.

Mimo wszystko tego dnia Sleipnir popsuł humor Starkowi.

### Los, loteria

_Z okazji jubileuszowego, setnego razu:_

\- Sami nie wiemy czy cię zbić czy pogratulować – mówi Stark do autora, kulącego się w kącie fotela. – Masz. Napij się z nami.

\- Dziękuję! – cieszy się autor.

\- Spokojnie – studzi jego zapał Thor. – To na odwagę.

\- Naradziliśmy się i zdecydowaliśmy, – mówi Natasza – że w jubileuszowy, setny raz chcemy czegoś innego.

\- Jakiego? – wykazuje zainteresowanie autor, pijąc czerwone świństwo z kieliszka.

Wszyscy uważnie go obserwują. Wydaje się, że nawet wstrzymali oddech.

\- Co?! – ze strachem w głosie pyta autor i wybałusza oczy.

\- Do twojej wiadomości – zauważa Tony. – To wino przygotował Banner.

\- O nieee!

\- Jazda! Szybko, szybko, póki się nie ocknął!

I tak wszystko się zaczęło:

**_Scena pierwsza. Loki._ **

\- Loki. Mamy dla ciebie prezent!

\- Hura! Jaki?

\- Ziemię!

\- Hura!

W tym momencie wręczyli mu globus.

**_Scena druga. Bruce._ **

\- Hulk, mam dla ciebie prezent!

\- Nataszko, moja miła! Jaki?

\- Pierścień nastroju.

\- Co to znaczy? Po co mi on?

\- Żeby wiedzieć, kiedy przed tobą uciekać!

Uciekać trzeba było w tej samej chwili.

**_Scena trzecia. Thor._ **

Loki szarpie Thora za szatę, brzydko przeklinając.

\- Zemszczę się na tobie za rodziców! Za zbezczeszczone dzieciństwo!

\- Loki, ocknij się ty idioto!

\- I nie śmiej na mnie patrzeć tymi swoimi oczyskami, mam immunitet!

**_Scena czwarta. Tony._ **

\- Gdzie byś był, jeśli nie ja?

\- Hasałbym po polach!

\- W ulewnym deszczu!

\- W Asgardzie!

\- Pod Odynem!

\- Cofam swoje słowa.

**_Scena piąta. Kapitan._ **

\- Steve trzeba ratować świat!

\- Wybacz Fury, mam depresję. Ratujcie świat beze mnie.

\- Ale przyleciał do nas złoczyńca!

\- Nie! Nie biorę w tym udziału! Powiedz na litość boską, za co muszę znosić Starka?! Myślę, że przygotował już z dziesięć stron nowych kawałów dla mnie!

\- Ale ten złoczyńca wysmarkał się w amerykańską flagę!

\- Gdzie trzeba się zapisać?

**_Scena szósta. Natasza._ **

\- Tylu mężczyzn wokoło. Czemu wciąż jestem panną?

\- Mistyka.

\- W zasadzie to naukowa fantastyka, ale nie czepiajmy się terminów.

\- A do czego można się jeszcze przyczepić?

\- Do reżysera. Tak. Pójdę przyczepić się do reżysera.

**_Scena siódma. Tony._ **

\- Żegnaj Ziemio. Powodzenia!

\- Stark, jesteś wiedźmą.

\- A ty matką wszystkich wiedźm, zapomniałeś?!

**_Scena ósma. Sleipnir._ **

\- Mamuś?

\- Tak?

\- Skąd się wziąłem?

\- E…

\- Wersja z bocianem nie przejdzie.

\- Poddaję się. Opowiadaj Stark.

**_Scena dziewiąta. Znów Loki._ **

_Śpiewa:_

Do końca zostało tylko kilka minut!

A mnie nie zabiją, ach co za pech!

Nie pójdę na dno!

Loteria, los!

Loteria, los…

_Tymi słowy kończymy tę odę._


End file.
